Harry Potter and the Light of Ra
by Samantha20
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts to begin his sixth year, with a new DADA professor who knew both Sirius and his parents, as well as body guards, and Voldemort rising.
1. Hogwarts Express

A/N - This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction. The first post isn't very long, but I'd love people to tell me what they think. Picks up as Harry is returning to Hogwarts for his sixth year. Samantha.  
  
Part 1.  
  
"Be careful this year." Aunt Petunia warned. "Try not to get killed."  
  
Harry managed a weak smile, since his return to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, his Aunt Petunia had been nothing but nice, careful with him, almost as though she was worried about him. Every night she insisted that Uncle Vernon check every window and door in the house before he went to bed.  
  
Every few days a member of the Order of the Phoenix visited. More often than not it was Lupin or Tonks, but occasionally Professor McGonagall, Mad- Eye Moody, or even Hagrid dropped by for lunch or tea, or even dinner once, when Aunt Petunia was in a particularly good mood.  
  
"Where do you catch your train?" Dudley demanded, looking around at the surrounding platforms.  
  
"Just here." Harry told them, gesturing towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "You have to walk through the barrier to reach platform nine and three-quarters." He explained seeing the confused looks on their faces.  
  
"If you like, you can come through and see Harry off." Tonks said to the Dursleys.  
  
"Er..." Uncle Vernon began.  
  
"We should be getting along." Aunt Petunia told him, "Dudley needs to be on his train in a few minutes."  
  
Harry nodded. "See you then."  
  
"Behave yourself at school boy." Uncle Vernon barked, but his voice held little of the bite it once had.  
  
"All right then Harry?" Lupin asked.  
  
"I'll take him through," Mad-Eye growled. "Kingsley come through with us."  
  
"We'll bring the trunk." Lupin told Harry as he went to take the trolley. Harry nodded falling into step between Mad-Eye and Kingsley, passing through the barrier.  
  
As he blinked, registering the new surroundings, Harry realized that Tonks and Lupin were behind him, and that people were calling to him.  
  
"Hello Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said, putting her arm around his shoulders. "Did you have a safe trip?" She asked, turning to Lupin and Moody.  
  
"It was quiet." Lupin confirmed.  
  
"Good, how are you Harry?" She asked.  
  
"I'm okay." He answered, trying to sound like he meant it.  
  
"Have fun at school, Harry." Tonks said, reaching over to give him a hug.  
  
"Don't dwell on the past." Lupin told him, hugging him as well. "Sirius wouldn't have wanted that."  
  
Harry nodded, blinking away tears at the mention of his godfather's name.  
  
"Go and get on the train, Harry dear. It'll be leaving a few minutes." Mrs. Weasley told him.  
  
"Remember, any trouble, send up purple sparks, we'll be watching the train." Moody growled, touching his shoulder as he turned to follow the other students onto the train. He barely noticed Ginny and Hermione walking alongside him until they boarded the train.  
  
Hermione and Ron disappeared to the prefects compartment, both promising to meet the others later in Harry's compartment.  
  
Without speaking Harry walked to his compartment, which Moody and a team of skilled witches and wizards had charmed to only allow Harry and his friends through the door, exposing any glamours or usage of the Polyjuice potion. As he and Ginny heaved Crookshanks, Pig and Hedwig inside the door sealed behind them, becoming an impenetrable sheet of glass, so that those inside could see who was outside.  
  
Before Hermione and Ron appeared, Neville and Luna knocked on the door and Harry let them in. Undisturbed they passed the trip mostly in silence save for games of Exploding Snap, Wizard's Chess and Gobstones.  
  
Harry spent most of his time polishing his Firebolt, before finally putting it away in the case Sirius had bought for him for his sixteenth birthday, in spite of the fact that Sirius had not been able to give it to him.  
  
Lupin had passed it on to him, after finding the package, already wrapped and addressed to Harry among Sirius's possessions.  
  
As the sky outside grew dark, Harry felt himself become nervous. If Voldemort still wanted him dead, now would probably be the most dangerous time. Dark, away from his bodyguards, and most importantly, away from Dumbledore. Right now he was almost unprotected.  
  
Hermoine noticed the tension in his muscles. "It's all right, Harry. We're all safe here."  
  
"I should know that. Anything goes wrong and eight bodyguards are just an apparition away. I've just been so on edge, you know?"  
  
Neville nodded. "Gran's been watching me like a hawk."  
  
"It'll be okay." Ginny told them. "Remember, we have each other, if we stick together we'll be all be fine, we'll get through this."  
  
Harry reached out to squeezed her hand. "You're right. We're safe, we're here. I guess we can't really ask for much more." They all stared around the room before continuing on with what they had been doing.  
  
Finally the train pulled into Hogwarts Station. As they walked out onto the platform Hagrid was waiting for them, right beside the door of their carriage. "Hullo Harry, everyone." He smiled at them.  
  
"Hello Hagrid." Harry replied, the others following suit.  
  
"You lot'll have ter wait fer the carriages." Hagrid told them. "Harry, I'm s'posed to take yer straight up ter see Dumbledore. I'll be back in a minute fer the firs' years." He told Ron and Hermione. "Keep 'em in line a bit would yer?" Both nodded. "See you Hagrid. Be careful Harry."  
  
"Come along then Harry." Hagrid held out a teacup and Harry reached out to touch it, feeling a sudden jerk in his navel.  
  
His surrounding went from blurry to clear, showing the statue of a gargoyle. They were just outside Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Come on Harry." Hagrid told him, planting one of his oversize hands on Harry's shoulder, guiding him over to the gargoyle. In a clear voice he spoke. "Sugar quill."  
  
The gargoyle opened, revealing the stair case up to Dumbledore's office. In the entrance room, before the office, Hagrid paused to knock.  
  
"Enter." Called Dumbledore's familiar voice.  
  
Hagrid pulled the heavy oak door open. "Professor, I've brought Harry ter yeh."  
  
"Thank you Hagrid." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You'd better attend to the first years."  
  
"Yes professor." Hagrid replace his hat on his head and left the room. 


	2. Inside Dumbledore's Office

Part 2.  
  
A/N: Jaina Said (Say-eed) has no affiliation with StarWars. I just liked the name. Oh yeah, and would people please review, even if they just tell me this is crap, I'd still like to know.  
  
"Harry, you're here, excellent. How was the trip from London?" Dumbledore asked jovially.  
  
"Fine professor." He replied.  
  
"So the train was uneventful?" Dumbledore's voice became more serious.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry answered, wondering exactly where this conversation was going.  
  
"Good then. Harry, I asked you here because I wanted to introduce Jaina Said to you. She will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as well as our new Mythology teacher."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Professor Said." Harry said politely to the woman, almost entranced by her long dark hair and her skin, which was the color of milky coffee.  
  
"Thank you Harry. I hope you had a nice holiday." She said gently, almost as if she knew about Sirius's death.  
  
"Excuse me professors," Professor McGonagall's voice broke the silence. Harry hadn't even realized that she was in the room. "I should take Professor Said down to the Great Hall."  
  
"Certainly Minerva." Dumbledore agreed, "Harry and I will be along in a moment."  
  
"We'll wait for you in the entrance room then, Professor." McGonagall said, her eyebrows raised.  
  
Once the two women had left the room it was silent until Dumbledore spoke again. "I think you will get along well with Professor Said, Harry. She was your mother's best friend when they were at Hogwarts, much like Sirius and your father. I'm sure if you asked her she could tell you lots about them."  
  
"Her accent," Harry began. "It's smoother and sort of softer than ours."  
  
"Professor Said is from Egypt Harry. She came to Hogwarts on an exchange program. Her family is very old, and very powerful, they never supported Voldemort though." He said quickly, seeing the look on Harry's face. "No, the Said's and the Al-Simmas were always openly very opposed to him. Even at the height of his power he feared them, because passed down in the Professor's family are two weapons, very powerful ones that can only be used by the descendants of the warlock who made them. Professor Said is now their guardian."  
  
"Is she part of the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore answered, before changing the subject, "Are you feeling or sleeping better?" He asked kindly, referring to both Sirius's death, and the new nightmares that had plagued Harry since his godfather had been killed.  
  
"I don't know." Harry replied. "I'm practicing Occlumency every day, and every night before I go to sleep. It's not as bad as it was in the beginning."  
  
"Good. Come now." Dumbledore got to his feet, his fluidity surprising for a man of his age. "Everyone will be waiting for us."  
  
Silently Harry stood and followed Dumbledore out of the office. Professor McGonagall and Professor Said who had been waiting for them in the small room just outside of the office, fell into step with Harry and Dumbledore.  
  
He remained silent as they walked downstairs towards the Great Hall. Finally he blurted out. "Were you waiting so that I would have bodyguards to take me downstairs?"  
  
Professor Said smiled. "Professor McGonagall and I thought we should we wait and go downstairs together. While we waited she was telling me about the defense class you started last year. How did that come about?"  
  
"Well...er... I know that you didn't answer my question then, but we were all pretty mad about not having practical classes in DADA, and one of my friends Hermione Granger, came up with the idea of having the practical classes on our own, with me running the meetings." Harry told her.  
  
"Good choice." She said approvingly. "What sorts of things did you teach?"  
  
"Impediment Jinx, Stunning Spells, all kinds of things." He answered, becoming enthusiastic.  
  
"It sounds like you should keep that going this year." Professor Said smiled again.  
  
Harry stopped walking and stared at her. "I thought you might try and stop us."  
  
"Stop you? Stop students who want to learn so badly that they're willing to break all sorts of rules to do so?" She asked him. "Not on your life, which I'm told his constantly under threat as it is."  
  
In spite of himself, Harry chuckled.  
  
"It's nice to see that you can still laugh." Professor Said told him.  
  
As she spoke Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall paused, speaking a few words before Professor McGonagall left to attend to the First Years.  
  
"The others have come up now." Dumbledore told Harry. "Go in and take your seat. Professor Said and I will be in shortly."  
  
Harry nodded and opened the door, slipping quietly inside. 


	3. The Feast, and Holidays

Part 3.  
  
A/N: mad, 'crazy' in English (what they speak in England).  
  
BTW, thanks to everyone who reviewed part 2. I hope you like p3 just as much.  
  
As he walked along the Gryffindor house table people from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, members of 'Dumbledore's Army', called out greetings to him.  
  
When he reached Hermione, Ron and several of his other friends, he sat down.  
  
"There you are Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "We were starting to get worried."  
  
"What did Dumbledore want to see you about?" Hermione asked quietly, amid the other's chatter about their holidays.  
  
"Hey look!" Dean exclaimed, "Who's that with Dumbledore?" He pointed to the woman walking towards the High Table with the Headmaster.  
  
"I wonder if she's a teacher?" Ginny asked aloud, to no one in particular.  
  
"She is," Harry answered. "She's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and she's teaching Mythology as well."  
  
"If you know so much about her, what's her name ?" Dean asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Professor Said." Harry answered. "She was friends with my mum when they were at school."  
  
"Is that why Professor Dumbledore had Hagrid take you up to the school so quickly?" Lavender Brown asked.  
  
"I think so." Harry told her, half lying. "I guess he wanted me to meet her before hand, but she's really nice."  
  
"Really nice like Professor Lupin, or really nice like Professor Umbridge?" Ron asked.  
  
"Professor Lupin nice." Harry affirmed. "She asked me all about Dumbledore's Army and she thought it was great. She even wants us to keep going with it."  
  
"For sure?" Neville asked. All of his best work was done in that class.  
  
"Yeah, for sure."  
  
They all looked up as Professor McGonagall announced the Sorting Ceremony, clapping and cheering as new Gryffindors were sorted.  
  
Finally, Professor Dumbledore stood, pausing for silence before he began to speak. "Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone, and welcome to those who are joining us here for the first time, to begin their magical education. I have been asked to remind you not to use magic in the corridors between classes, and to ask everyone to check the list of banned objects, which can be seen in it's entirity in Mr. Filch's office. But before the feast gets underway I would like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Mythology teacher, Professor Said. I would also like to welcome Professor Trelawney, Firenze and Hagrid back to our teaching staff." His announcement was met with cheer and calls of congratulations, as well as several wolf whistles and cat calls.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore spoke again, "Let the feast... begin." The plates filled with food as usual and everyone in the Great Hall tucked in, the room silent for several moments, save for the sound on cutlery clinking on plates.  
  
After several minutes a steady stream of chatter erupted, with everyone talking once more about their holidays.  
  
"So what did you get up too?" Ron asked Hermione, "Besides when you came to stay with us I mean."  
  
"I went to Italy with mum and dad." She replied, "What about you Neville?"  
  
"Gran and I went to see mum and dad a few more times, and Great uncle Algie let me stay a his place for a week." Neville's voice held barely an ounce of the trembling uncertainty it once had.  
  
"Good for you." Dean told him, "What about you Harry?"  
  
"Spent it with my Aunt and Uncle and my cousin. Funny though, they spend all these years practically denying my existence, and this year it seemed like they couldn't get me back to Privet Drive fast enough. I spent the whole holidays there, except for a couple of days. I spent those in Diagon Alley with four bodyguards."  
  
"Four!" Seamus exclaimed, "Why so many?"  
  
"They were assigned to me, even saw me onto the train." Harry answered. "They're not the kind of people you ask too many questions."  
  
"Cool." Dean sighed wistfully.  
  
"That's not cool, Dean." Ginny told him "It means that Harry is still in danger."  
  
At that point Cho and Luna joined them from the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Hello all." Came Luna's breathy voice. "How is everyone?" She looked at Harry for a moment, who nodded his head and mumbled an answer.  
  
"I heard about what happened." Cho said quietly. "I'm sorry."  
  
For a fleeting moment an expression of pure anguish flitter over Harry's face. "It's fine Cho." He answered, desperate to change the subject.  
  
"How were your holidays?" Luna asked pointedly.  
  
"Quiet, yours?" Harry asked her, thankful to talk about something else.  
  
"Dad and I went overseas for a while." She replied, looking around as students began to file out of the Great Hall.  
  
At once Hermione was on her feet, beckoning to the first year Gryffindors. "First years, come with me please, this way."  
  
"We'd better let you go." Cho said reluctantly, looking towards some of her friends.  
  
"Did everyone have a good holiday?" An unfamiliar voice asked.  
  
Harry turned, "Hello Professor Said."  
  
"Hello." She greeted everyone.  
  
"Hello Professor." Everyone else greeted her.  
  
"Professor, this is Hermione, Ron, Dean, Ginny, Seamus and Neville." Harry introduced everyone.  
  
"It's lovely to meet you all." She glanced over towards Professor McGonagall, who was gesturing to her. "I'd better let you go, get these first years up to bed. Goodnight." She said calmly, before leaving them and walking over to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Whew, she seems like a sport." Dean whistled.  
  
Harry just shook his head, smiling. "I told you so."  
  
"Come on first year Gryffindors." Hermione called.  
  
One of the new Gryffindors pushed to the front of the group assembling in front of Hermione. "I know you. You're Harry Potter."  
  
"Last time I checked, yeah." Harry agreed. "Remind me to come find you when I forget my name next."  
  
"I read in the Daily Prophet that you were mad."  
  
Hermione flushed with anger, but Harry, to everyone's surprise just laughed it off. "Yep, that's me, the one and only mad Harry Potter." At this sudden burst of humor everyone began to laugh.  
  
"Nice one." Ginny whispered in his ear as she passed.  
  
Finally everyone made it up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Once all of the boys were dressed in their pajamas and lying in their four- poster beds with the candles out they began to talk.  
  
"Harry?" Neville asked."Are you still having nightmares?"  
  
Harry was silent for a moment before answering. "They're not as bad as they were. I don't wake up screaming as much. Are you having nightmares?" He asked Neville.  
  
"I never thought I'd see Bellatrix Lestrange, or any of the Death Eaters. I never thought..." Neville's voice trailed off to nothing.  
  
"Most of us never thought that anything like this would happen." Ron said quietly.  
  
"What can we do about it?" Seamus asked.  
  
"We do what we have to do, Seamus." Harry answered. "Every day we do what we have to do. One day we'll get there, and there won't be anymore Voldemort. With a bit of luck we'll all live to see it." As he finished speaking Harry turned on his side, so he could look out of the window, ending the conversation. 


	4. Mythology

Part 4.  
  
A/N: PG13 for discrimination. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAOMI!!!!! Just so everyone knows, this chapter is dedicated to her.  
  
Early the next morning Harry and Ron met Hermione in the Gryffindor common room before they went down to breakfast.  
  
Even at the early hour the Great Hall was full of people. As they sat down, talking all of the time, Professor McGonagall approached them, giving the three of them their timetables.  
  
"Double Potions on Thursday afternoons." Harry groaned as Professor McGonagall walked away.  
  
"But we have double Defense Against the Dark Arts on Friday afternoons." Hermione pointed out, glancing at each of their timetables.  
  
"I have Mythology first up this morning." Harry spoke up again.  
  
"Mmm, us too." Ron told him. "I wonder if it will be a big class?"  
  
"I don't know." Hermione told him, "Now finish your breakfast so that we can go and get our books."  
  
As Neville and Ginny sat down, talking with Dean and Lavender, Harry Ron and Hermione all stood up, telling Ginny where they were going before they walked upstairs.  
  
In the boys dormitoryHarry and Ron had to search high and low for Ron's already misplaced copy of 'World Mythology, by Artemis Odgen.'  
  
Hermione impatiently went up to help them search, finding the book behind one of the window curtains, making them all late for class.  
  
"Good morning." Came Professor Said's gentle voice at the three of them bolted inside and sat down. "I'm sorry we're late Professor." Harry apoligised as he pulled his books out of his bag, laying them on the desk.  
  
"That's quite all right." She answered looking up towards the back corner of the room where Draco Malfoy and several of his friends were sitting, laughing like hyenas. "Mr. Malfoy, would you mind? This is a Mythology class, not a circus." Strangely affected by her voice, Malfoy sat silently. "Welcome to Mythology everyone. My name is Professor Said."  
  
Pansy Parkinson, sitting in the back of the room raised her hand. "Professor, what will we be doing in this class?"  
  
"In this classroom, you will be introduced to the world of Mythology, the legends and tales of long ago, and the gods and goddesses of nations around the world. We will begin with Egyptian Mythology, then progress to Greek and Roman, Norse, Hindu and finish with Celtic, the mythology of Great Britain. Now open your textbooks please."  
  
Harry opened his textbook to the first page., where a family tree was drawn. At once he thought of the time Sirius had shown him the Black family tree, listing some of Voldemort's biggest supporters.  
  
"According to Egyptian mythology, before the gods came into existence, there was only a dark watery abyss, called the Nun, which held the chaotic energies that contained the potential form of all living things." Professor Said spoke so reverently about the Egyptian creation story that by the time she had finished, no one would, speak, move or even breathe loudly.  
  
She smiled. "So can anyone tell me what happened after creation?"  
  
"The Ogdoad came into existence didn't they?" Hermione asked without raising her hand.  
  
"Well done, five points for Gryffindor." She replied. "Can anyone tell me anything at all about the Ogdoad?"  
  
Looking down at his page Harry scanned for the vaguely familiar word. He raised his hand. "Yes Harry?"  
  
"There was always eight included, even if gods and goddesses were different."  
  
"Good, five points. Now does anyone know anything about the Egyptian gods and goddesses?"  
  
The rest of the morning passed swiftly, until Professor Said dismissed them.  
  
"That was great." Hermione told them as they walked out of the room.  
  
"I never expected it to be so interesting." Dean Thomas agreed as he walked alongside them.  
  
"I wasn't surprised, but the Professor is a good teacher." Hermoine said.  
  
"Figures, only a filthy little Mudblood would find that interesting." Malfoy sneered., surrounded by his friends.  
  
"Take that back!" Ron snarled.  
  
"Take what back? The truth?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Take it back." Harry said, his voice oddly calm, even to his own ears.  
  
"She's a Mudblood, can't you see that Potter? Sorry, I forgot you're a Mudblood too!" Malfoy snapped. "That is quite enough." Professor Said spoke quietly. "Mr. Malfoy, come here please."  
  
Still with a half smirk on his face, Malfoy crossed to her, coming to a halt in front of her.  
  
"Are you aware what the word means, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes." A smirk was still evident on his features.  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes Professor." He answered grudgingly.  
  
"Would you mind telling me where you got such a foul mouth?" Professor Said's voice was calm and almost detached.  
  
Malfoy looked sullenly at her, but said nothing.  
  
"Very well, forty points from Slytherin. Twenty for using such a foul mouth, and twenty for insubordination. Come to my office tomorrow evening at six o'clock for your detention. Now move."  
  
"Bet she's a mudblood too." Malfoy said quietly to Pansy Parkinson. Not quietly enough though. Everyone standing in the hall heard him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, here please." Her voice was firm, leaving no room for argument.  
  
Eyes fixed on the floor Malfoy walked back to her.  
  
"Do you have anything else to say?"  
  
He continued to stare at the floor. "My family line can be traced back for over five thousand years, back to the time when Egypt was young. You would do well to check you facts before speaking. Words such as that are not uttered in my presence, nor in the halls or grounds of this school."  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Malfoy sneered, regaining his voice.  
  
"Make no mistake, Mr. Malfoy, I am not another student you can intimidate. I have been around for a very long time, since your own mother went to Hogwarts. Ask her if she remembers me."  
  
Malfoy turned to leave. "Another forty points from Slytherin, and a week's worth of detentions, starting tomorrow night. Now meet me here at twelve o'clock." She requested.  
  
"Where are we going?" His voice held a small quiver.  
  
"To see Professor Snape, you are going to explain to him why you are in so much trouble."  
  
Professor Said watched Malfoy sulk as he stomped down the corridor. Then she turned to Harry and Ron who were both trying to comfort Hermione.  
  
"Come into my office, the three of you."  
  
In her office, Professor Said conjured up several more chairs.  
  
"Hermione? Are you all right?" She asked gently, offering her a clean handkerchief.  
  
"I'm just being silly." She sobbed. "I shouldn't let him upset me."  
  
"You aren't being silly, you are just as much, if not more worthwhile to teach that Mr. Malfoy, or any other pure blood in this school."  
  
"She's right," Harry told her, "Malfoy's just a waste of space."  
  
"I wouldn't say that Harry." Professor Said began. "Mr. Malfoy is someone you will just have to learn to deal with."  
  
As she began to place teacups in front of them, Professor Snape knocked lightly on the door frame. "Jaina, a word please?"  
  
Professor Said put down the last teacup, and placed the teapot gently down on the heat mat. "I'm in the middle of something Severus. Is it important?"  
  
Snape eyed Harry, Hermione and Ron, fixing his contemptuous stare on Harry. "I was asked to tell you that there is a meeting this evening."  
  
"Thank you, Severus. I'll be there." She told him.  
  
He nodded sharply, then left.  
  
Professor Said turned back to her three students, to find Harry looking at her, or past her, she wasn't sure, with a curious expression on his face.  
  
She sat down before speaking, pouring each of them some tea. "Harry, I believe you want to ask me something."  
  
"I just... if Professor Snape hates my dad so much, why does he like you?"  
  
"I don't know." She answered. "He seems to enjoy my company."  
  
They sat in silnce for a few moments, drinking their tea.  
  
"What did you do before you came to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, her tears dried up.  
  
"I was working in Egypt before Professor Dumbledore approached me, working as a Mythology and Ancient Civilisations lecturer in a Muggle University." Professor Said explained to them.  
  
Once they had finished their tea, the three of them thanked Professor Said, and moved to leave.  
  
As they walked down the hall, Harry stopped. "You two go on ahead, I just want to ask Professor Said something."  
  
"We'll tell Professor Sprout where you are." Hermione promised.  
  
"Thanks." Harry turned and walked back to Professor Said's office, knocking lightly on the door. "Harry! What are you doing back here?" She asked, startled.  
  
"I wanted to..." He began, then changed what he was going to say. "Professor Dumbledore told me that you knew my mum and dad. I have photographs, and Sirius used to talk a lot about my dad, Remus does sometimes, and so does Dumbledore, but no one really talks about my mum."  
  
"You wonder if we can talk about Lily then?" She asked gently.  
  
He nodded slowly. "I don't know very much, barely anything about her. Just her name, what she looked like."  
  
"That she loved you." Professor Said told him.  
  
"I know." Harry lowered his gaze. "Why?"  
  
"Because a mother's love for her child transcends all else. For Lily, there was only you and James, the two people she loved above all else in this world."  
  
"What was she like?" Harry asked.  
  
"Lily was always full of life, full of light. She had very strong ideas of what was right, and she lived by them." Professor Said told him quietly, as though she was lost in reflection.  
  
"Did you know Sirius?"  
  
"Know him? I loved him, Harry. Then I got called home to Thebes. While I was away I missed your birth, then came back to England , but was called home before your Christening. Your parents named Sirius your godfather, with the stipulation that should anything happen to them, you would be safe with either Sirius or myself. The next time I was in England was just after your parents were killed. I'd been talking with your mother by fire the night she was killed. I begged Dumbledore to let me take you, but he insisted that you go to your Aunt and Uncle., he told me your life depended on it. So Sirius and I tried to track down Peter. I don't know if you have been told, but Peter was your parent's Secret-Keeper. I wasn't with Sirius when he found Peter, that's when all of those Muggles died, where Peter was supposed to have been killed."  
  
Harry nodded. "He escaped, after betraying my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and finally me."  
  
"Sirius was sent to Azkaban without trial. I visited a few times, but he always sent me away. In the end I couldn't bear to see him like that. I should never have stopped visiting. Maybe then he would have come to me when he escaped."  
  
They were both silent for a few moments.  
  
"Harry, you should be in class now. I'll right a note to your teacher, what class do you have?"  
  
"Herbology with Professor Sprout." Harry said quietly, watching as she wrote a short note on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Here you go." She handed him the parchment. "You can always come and talk to me Harry." She told him as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Thank you." With that he walked slowly out of the room, downstairs towards the greenhouses.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Professor Sprout." He said walking up beside her. "I was with Professor Said." Harry handed her the parchment.  
  
She read what was written there and nodded. "Today we are re-potting our Venomous Tentacula seedlings. You can work at Table Four. Wear your dragon hide gloves, these seem to be very snappy."  
  
Harry nodded and took his place between Ron and Ernie, letting Hermione fill him in on how they were supposed to re-pot the seedlings without being mauled.  
  
Until the end of the lesson Harry remained silent, almost withdrawn.  
  
Walking to the Great Hall for lunch, Hermione and Ron spoke to him, worried about his unexpected silence.  
  
"Dumbledore told me that Professor Said was friends with my mum. I asked about her. I don't really know much about mum. Most people talk about dad. Professor Said knew Sirius too." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry." Hermione squeezed his arm.  
  
"It's all right." Harry told her. "I like talking to her. She's a really good person."  
  
"It's hard, isn't it?" Ron asked. "Not having him around."  
  
Harry nodded. "I'd be okay with everything that's going on if he was still here."  
  
Neville walked alongside them. "I used to tell myself that about my parents. If they were still themselves, I'd be okay. It doesn't work."  
  
"What does?" Harry asked.  
  
"You still have other people who care about you. You'll be okay because they care." Neville answered. In spite of himself Harry smiled. "When did you figure that out?"  
  
"Ages ago. I didn't start believing it until recently."  
  
"I just keep wondering when all of this will end. When everything will stop and..." Harry trailed off, unsure of how to put his feelings into words. But as he looked at his friends faces, he knew that it didn't matter, they all knew what he was trying to say. 


	5. The Dream

A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys, but I've been incredibly busy.  
  
Sorry this bits short, enjoy.  
  
Samantha  
  
The first two weeks of term passed by quickly with nothing out of the ordinary happening, save for Neville melting another cauldron in Potions, and Malfoy developing a lumpy rash, as well as green skin after Goyle spilled a cauldron of Pestilence Potion, used to deter magical pests, on him.  
  
Harry managed to have fewer and fewer nightmares, although pains in his scar were a common occurance. He sat in the Room of Requirement, waiting for the other members of Dumbledore's Army to arrive.  
  
Cho and Luna sat on chairs near the window, while Ron, Neville, and Hermione perched on the broad windowsill speaking quietly among themselves, almost like they didn't want to disturb him.  
  
Allowing himself to relax, Harry leaned back into the comfy armchair he had chosen to sit in, closing his eyes. At once the memory of his last dream flooded back.  
  
The landscape was pale, but seemed to be all colors at once.  
  
"Harry, Harry." A gentle voice called. He turned to see his mum and dad, all dressed in white, his mother calling out to him.  
  
"Mum." He answered, speaking the word, which was almost unfamiliar to say.  
  
James Potter reached out to hug his som, his body firm and solid. Lily joined in, holding her son tightly.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for so long." She told him, placing her hand against his cheek.  
  
"Harry." Sirius stepped up beside James, holding his arms out.  
  
Without hesitation Harry propelled himself forward into his godfather's arms, holding tightly to him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He told Sirius over and over again.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Harry, don't think that, ever." Sirius laid his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"You should still be alive." Harry said, his voice shaking a little.  
  
"Harry, everything we ahve done, we've done for you. So that you can save all of the people who don't deserve to die, so that you and you alone can shine with the light of a new future." James told him.  
  
"We love you Harry." Lily told him, ruffling his unruly hair. "Do what you have to do."  
  
"What do I have to do?" He asked desparately. "What if it's not enough?"  
  
"Do whatever it takes to get you through." Sirius advised him. "Remus, Dumbledore, Tonks and the others will help."  
  
"What if it's not enough?" Harry asked again.  
  
"It will be." Lily promised him. "No one asks anything of you, except that you do your best."  
  
Harry nodded and the four stood in silence for a few moments.  
  
"By the others, Sirius, did you mean Professor Said?" He asked.  
  
"Jaina Said?" Sirius whistled. "So Dumbledore got Jaina involved."  
  
"Like you didn't know." Harry teased him, suddenly feeling very lighthearted.  
  
"Tell Jaina we hope she's well." Lily told him.  
  
"And Remus and Dumbledore too." James added.  
  
Sirius saw the uncertain look on his godson's face. "Don't worry, Harry." He told him, ruffling Harry's hair. "We'll always be here, we'll always be with you."  
  
"Always." Lily promised, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Is he all right? Do you think we should call Professor Dumbledore or Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
Harry opened his eyes, staring at the crowd of people surrounding his chair.  
  
"Oh thank goodness, he's waking up." He heard Cho say.  
  
"I wasn't asleep." Harry told them, standing up, "I was just thinking."  
  
"Next time you want to think so deeply tell us would you?" Ron said, clapping him on the shoulder, as though he was nervous.  
  
Harry smiled, more of a half-smile Hermione thought sadly.  
  
"We should get started then." Harry said aloud, "There's a defense shield I want to try tonight. The incantation is 'Contego', is basic, but powerful. Maybe later some of us might like to try a more complex shield, using the incantation 'Presidium.'  
  
Soon everyone partnered off, one testing the shield, one trying to shatter it, using different jinxes to test the shield's strength.  
  
As usual Harry walked around between the pairs giving pointers, and occasionally testing the others shields, or letting others test his own.  
  
"All right." Harry called a while later, when everyone had mastered the basic shield, though Hermione, Neville and several others had also mastered the more complex Presidium charm, with many others on their way to mastering it. "Let's pack up now. Everyone seems to have the hang of the basic Shield Charm."  
  
Everyone nodded, beginning to pack away the cushions and rugs people had been using to fall on, in case Stunning, Body Bind, and Jelly Legs Jinxes got through their defense sheilds.  
  
People called their goodnights as they drifted out of the room, back to their house common rooms.  
  
Finally only the small group who had fought with Harry at the Ministry of Magic last year remained.  
  
"It feels a little strange to be back, doing this, doesn't it"" Ginny said quietly.  
  
Harry nodded. "You go back to the Common Room. I'll meet you back there. I want to go and talk to Dumbledore." Hermione nodded, for once saying nothing, while the others trailed out of the room behind her.  
  
As soon has they were gone, Harry left the Room of Requirement, walking towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
In a low voice he gave the gargoyle the password, then walked up the stairs to knock on the office door.  
  
Dumbledore himself answered Harry's knock, looking surprised to see him there. "Harry? Is everything all right?"  
  
Harry nodded in response. "I think so Professor. I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes."  
  
"Certainly, sit down." Dumble dore gestured to a vacant chair.  
  
"I'll come back later Dumbledore." Professor Said told him quietly in her gentle, rolling accent.  
  
"No, stay." Harry told her, pausing for a second. "I had a dream last night,. My mum and dad and Sirius were there. It was like they weren't dead. I could touch them and hug them, anyway mum and dad wanted me to tell you that they hope you're both well, and Sirius knew that you were involved in the Order of the Phoenix." Harry directed the last comment at Professor Said.  
  
Dumbledore's smile faded a little, making him appear more serious. "You spoke to them?"  
  
Harry nodded, confused about the change in Dumbledore's mood.  
  
"You're still practicing Occlumency?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said, looking more worried than Dumbledore.  
  
"It's all right." Professor Said reassured him. "You've just proven that you are more adept at Occlumency than anyone had predicted."  
  
Harry stared at her for a moment. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that you've been able to reinforce your mind with strong defense shields, and that your mind is ready to reach out and probe the minds of others." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"So I reached out to touch my mum's, dad's and Sirius's minds?"  
  
Both teachers nodded, then Dumbledore spoke again. "Did they say anything else to you?"  
  
"Just that they died so that I could save all of the people who aren't supposed to die. Mum and Sirius told me to do whatever I have to do to get through. They said that no one would ask anything of me but my best." Harry explained.  
  
"No one can ever ask any more of you than that." Dumbledore told him. "You should go to bed now, it's late."  
  
He nodded and stood, ready to walk out the door. "Goodnight Professors."  
  
"Goodnight Harry." Professor Said answered. "Sleep well." 


	6. Sleepless Night

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this part up everyone. I've been plagued with disasters, disks not working, internet went down, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, I know it's short, but the next part is really long, and really good.  
  
Part 6.  
  
At the portrait of the Fat Lady Harry gave the password before the Fat Lady could ask for it. "Gillyweed."  
  
In the Gryffindor common Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Neville sat by the fire talking quietly.  
  
"We were just about to send out a search party for you!" Hermione exclaimed. "We were worried."  
  
"I was talking to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Said." Harry told her.  
  
"We know. We just thought that something might have gone wrong." Ginny smiled and shifted a bit so that Harry could sit down.  
  
Before anyone could speak about his conversation with Dumbledore and Professor Said, Harry changed the subject. "Do you think we should try an Illusion Jinx in our next DA session? I've done a fair bit of reading up on them, they seem simple enough. I think we should pratice our Patronuses more too. Some people's are still a little weak."  
  
"That sounds really good." Hermione began. "Maybe we should try a Slowing Jinx too."  
  
Everyone nodded. "I think I'll head up to bed now." Harry said, yawning widely. The yawn was infectious, forcing all five of them up to bed.  
  
In the darkest reaches of the night Harry woke with a jump, as though someone had just tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Straight away he pulled out his wand, whispering, 'Lumos.' The tip of his wand flared with light casting the room in pale light, making the shadows deeper.  
  
The other boys slept on soundly, unaware of any danger.  
  
Harry shoved his blankets aside and got out of bed, the stone floor cold beneath his feet. Already he knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep again that night.  
  
He walked down the winding staircase into the common room, taking a seat on the hearth rug in front of the dying fire.  
  
Crookshank's, Hermione's ginger cat sauntered over to him, before lying down, resting it's enormous head on Harry's knee.  
  
Absently he rubbed his hands together, as though he was trying to warm them.  
  
"Would Harry Potter like the fire stoked and a blanket?" A reedy voice asked from accross the room.  
  
Harry jumped, startling Crookshanks. "Dobby, I didn't see you there!"  
  
"Dobby is sorry for frightening Harry Potter." The house elf cried.  
  
"Were you upstairs a few minutes ago? In my dormitory?"  
  
"No sir." Dobby answered. "Dobby has not been upstairs. Other house elves, Winky, Mucher and Jinky clean upstairs in Harry Potter's room. They have not been upstairs yet. Has something upset Harry Potter, sir?"  
  
"I felt like something woke me up, touched me on the shoulder." Harry told him.  
  
"Dobby is very worried for Harry Potter, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is hunting him, wanting to do horrible things to Harry Potter."  
  
"I know, Dobby. I know." Harry said, absently scratching Crookshanks behind the ears.  
  
"Dobby wishes he could do something to help Harry Potter. Dobby wishes he could bind himself to sir, to keep him safe."  
  
In the rapidly cooling air Harry shivered. Dobby yelped and darted off to bring him a blanket, before dashing off to finish his work. 


	7. The Meeting, part 1

A/N: This is a very long part, I've split it into two chapters, but I'm going to post them both now.  
  
Please, read and review.  
  
Samantha  
  
Part 7.  
  
The next morning Harry found it difficult to concentrate in his Transfiguration class. Over breakfast he had told Ron and Hermione about last night, but neither seems too worried about it.  
  
Just as Harry was about to give up on transfiguring his caterpillar into a pencil, Professor McGonagall called to him. "Harry Potter, come over here please."  
  
Zane Porter, a first year Gryffindor student stood beside her. As he walked over to her, she gestured for him to follow her out of the classroom.  
  
She closed the door carefully behind him, and sent Zane back to his class.  
  
"Harry, Professor Dumbledore has sent for you. He wants you to go to his office now, to take part in a meeting with Cornelius Fudge and several others." She said quickly. "Take this note, Professor Said will be along in a moment to collect you."  
  
"Why do I need someone to collect me?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Some of the people who are here for this meeting are... uncertain in their alliances. Dumbledore wants you kept safe."  
  
He nodded, then looked up to see Professor Said walking along the corridor. "All set Harry?" She asked.  
  
Harry looked over at Professor McGonagall once more.  
  
"Make us all proud, Potter." She said, as Harry fell into step beside Professor Said.  
  
As they reached the gargoyle, Professor Said spoke the password, and they were able to walk up the stairs to the Headmaster's office unhindered.  
  
Once at the door the Professor knocked loudly, then entered.  
  
The room was filled with people, some Harry recognised, like Kingsley Shacklebot, Cornelius Fudge, and Dumbledore, while others he'd never seen before, or had the grating feeling that he'd seen them somewhere, but couldn't place their faces.  
  
"May I introduce our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Jaina Said, and Harry Potter." Dumbledore said loudly, gesturing for them to take the two empty seats.  
  
"Is it proper to have Harry Potter here without his parents?" One of the unfamiliar witches asked.  
  
The room became unnaturally silent.  
  
"My parents are dead." Harry reminded her. "The person I considered my guardian was murdered not long ago." He said quietly, his grief evident.  
  
"If need be, Professor Said and I will make any decisions surrounding Harry's welfare at this time." Dumbledore said, quelling any more conversation on the topic.  
  
"Are we all familiar with the purpose of this meeting?" Another witch asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I haven't been told."  
  
Cornelius Fudge spoke up. "We want to know how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rose again."  
  
"You mean Voldemort." Harry said his name just to test the reactions of the people in the room, taking note of who winced, and how severely they did so. "I tried to tell you that once before Mr. Fudge. You didn't believe me." Harry said, his voice lacking all emotion.  
  
"I believe you now." Fudge told him.  
  
"That's not good enough." Harry answered. "You're lack of belief almost got me, and many other people killed. As it was it got my godfather killed."  
  
"That's preposterous." Fudge sputtered.  
  
"My godfather was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the Death Eaters who was once imprisoned in, but escaped from Azkaban. Because you didn't listen, didn't relieve the Dementors of their duties, she was freed, and she's still at large. She murdered my godfather." Harry stared up into the Minister's eyes, unconciously probing his mind. "I will not repeat the words spoken to you after the last test of the Triwizard Tournament last year. I believe you still remember them."  
  
The office was strangely silent for several moments. Harry could see tears glittering in Professor Said's eyes.  
  
"I'm very sorry for your loss Harry." One witch said quietly.  
  
"I know you." Harry spoke slowly, trying to remember her face. "Madam Bones, you're Susan Bones' Aunt."  
  
She smiled. "Well remembered."  
  
"I do try to make rules for myself, you know, try not to get expelled too often." Harry's remark caused laughter and smiles in the other adults.  
  
"Harry," Professor Said prodded, "Can you tell us about Voldemort's rising?"  
  
"Cedric and I argued about who should take the cup, to win the tournament. I wanted him to take it, and he wanted me to. We'd helped each other out with other tasks. We took hold of the cup together, to make it a double Hogwarts victory. I was the only one who was supposed to take it." Harry stared at the carpet.  
  
"Why were you the only one who was supposed to take it?" A dark haired wizard asked.  
  
"Bartemius Crouch, the younger one, had been working on it all year. Disguised as Mad-Eye Moody, he turned the cup into a Portkey."  
  
In his mind Harry could still hear Cedric saying, 'Did you know the cup was a Portkey?'.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, whom the Ministry believes is dead, supposed to have been murdered by Sirius Black, used Avada Kedavra to kill Cedric, on Voldemort's command."  
  
In his head the words 'Kill the spare' resounded.  
  
"Then I was tied up and Peter, my father called him Wormtail when they were friends, because he could turn himself into an Animagus, a rat, cut my arm and took some of my blood. We were in a cemetary, I don't know where, but Voldemort's father was buried there."  
  
"It shouldn't be hard to prove then." One wizard said. "There aren't many wizard cemetaries."  
  
"Voldemort's father was a Muggle. Tom Riddle was his name." Harry told him.  
  
The assembly gasped, looking at each other with shocked expressions.  
  
"I guess you didn't know that." Harry looked at them all, mystified. Then he went on. "To create another body he needed his father's bones, a foe's blood and the flesh of a servant, willingly given. I watched Voldemort rise from the cauldron, I saw his face." Harry closed his eyes, trying to banish the memory from his mind. "He taunted me, then he touched a mark on Wormtail's arm, calling the Death Eaters to him. Some of them came, there were gaps in the line-up where he said some others should have stood. Then Wormtail had me untied. Voldemort wanted to duel with me. Our wands met in Priori Incantatem."  
  
"The reverse spell effect?" One of the wizards asked.  
  
"Both Voldemort's and my wand have phoenix feather cores from Fawkes, the Professor's phoenix. My wand made his echo the last spells performed by his."  
  
"I don't understand." One witch said to him.  
  
"I saw... Professor Dumbledore called them echoes, of Cedric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins, who used to work for the Ministry, a Muggle, and both of my parents. Cedric begged me to take his body back to his parents, mine tried to help me, told me what to do. They told me that when the echoes surrounded Voldemort, I was to pull my wand away and get to the Port Key. I ran to Cedric's body, and summoned the Port Key. We arrived back at Hogwarts, and the younger Bartemius Crouch, impersonating Professor Moody took me into his office. He wanted to know about his Master's uprising, and then wanted to turn me over to him. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall came, they saved me from him. I don't know what happened to Crouch, except that he was given the Dementor's Kiss." Harry fell silent, his face unnaturally pale.  
  
"Harry? Harry?" Dimly he was aware of someone calling his name. He blinked.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor."  
  
"It's all right Harry. Would you like to go to the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked gently.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"So now we know." Madam Bones sighed. "Now we know, and our children are completely unprotected, and have been for a very long time."  
  
"Susan can hold her own pretty well." Harry told her. "Not many can best her now."  
  
"Your defense group?" Fudge asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "We've been working towards a cause. To protect ourselves and our loved ones. It's amazing what people can accomplish if they are properly motivated."  
  
"What do we do now?" One wizard asked, his voice full of fear.  
  
"You could stop panicking." Everyone looked at Harry. "It was a suggestion. It's more than anyone else offered."  
  
At his words, a thoughtful expression covered Dumbledore's face, with just a hint of a smile.  
  
"We need to find out who his followers are, besides Bellatrix Lestrange." One wizard spoke up.  
  
After that suggestions came thick and fast, from all over the room.  
  
"I move that the Ministry exerts it's authority over the Dementors."  
  
"He'll have a stronghold somewhere, we need to find it."  
  
"What about supplies? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named must be getting supplies."  
  
"We could try to track disappearences, maybe find a pattern, or establish an area."  
  
"He'll be hiding somehwere that we can't find him, maybe using magical interference."  
  
"What makes you think Voldemort's hiding?" Harry asked loudly. "He's not afraid of you."  
  
"Harry is right. Voldemort does not want be found yet, but he is not hiding." Dumbledore said, backing him up. "I believe that he is merely waiting, watching to see what we do about his return." 


	8. The Meeting, part 2

Part 8.  
  
More and more people came up with ideas, and soon everyone was quibbling over which ones were the best ideas to follow up on.  
  
"That's ridiculous. More energy should be put into finding him than defending against him."  
  
"What good is finding him if we can't protect ourselves against him?"  
  
"Hear, hear. We should be trying to delay him, to inhibit his plans."  
  
"We need to know what those are first!"  
  
"That's what I said, but did anyone listen?"  
  
"I still think we need to get someone on the inside."  
  
"That's so silly, you'll just get more people killed!"  
  
In silence Harry listened to their arguments, feeling more disgusted with every passing moment. Finally, unable to take it anymore her spoke up. "You don't understand, do you?" Harry said, addresssing everyone in a quiet voice, forcing them to stop bickering and shouting at each other so that they could hear him. "This is what Voldemort..."  
  
"Of all people, you should know better than to say his name!" One wizard snapped.  
  
"Of all people I believe I am the one with the most right to speak it, sir." Harry replied, his voice still calm. "Since he has risen, I have been in his presence twice. I have thwarted his plans to rise three times. I have called him by name, duelled with him, and defied him. Voldemort and his Death Eaters have taken from me people who can never be replaced, as I'm sure he has done to others. Now if you would let me finish, I was going to say that Voldemort aims to cause dissention and mistrust. By acting like this you're playing directly into his hands."  
  
"Well spoken." Professor Said laid her hand on his shoulder and stood up. "The Order of the Light of Ra pledges it's alliance to the fight against Voldemort."  
  
"You cannot pledge..." One wizard began.  
  
"I am the Head of the Order, weilder of the Sun Bracelet, and the Sceptre of Ra. The Order is in my hands to pledge. It's members agree with my decisions and supports my authority to make them."  
  
"I too, pledge my support to the fight against Voldemort." Dumbledore said.  
  
Not wanting to say anything out loud, Harry looked at Dumbledore, then at Fawkes the Phoenix, silently asking if the Order of the Phoenix was included in his pledge.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, almost imperceptibly. Harry nodded.  
  
"What about you, Harry?" Fudge asked. "Will you pledge your alliance?"  
  
"I didn't think my alliance would be of any importance to you, Minister. I'm still underage."  
  
"On the contrary, Harry!" Someone cried. "Give us something to fight for, someone to look to!"  
  
"You already have something to fight for, your families and friends. No one needs to look to me, I can't offer you anything but a vison of the pain of the future if you fail again." His voice was tinged with grief and sorrow. "I can offer you nothing but pain and anguish, which for some still has not faded. Look to Dumbledore if you will, but do not look to me."  
  
"So you won't help then?" Fudge asked  
  
"There is little I can do, but I will give you my support, whatever it's worth, if nothing more." Harry looked down at the rug on the floor.  
  
Once more everyone was silent, the only sound to penetrate was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Enter." Dumbledore called out.  
  
"Good day Professor, sir." Dobby said meekly. "Professor McGonagall told Dobby that Harry Potter was with you. Messages have come for him, one is marked as urgent."  
  
"Thank you Dobby." Professor Dumbledore said to him. "Harry is right here."  
  
Dobby scuttled over to Harry, passing a slip of parchment, and then his snowy owl Hedwig over to him.  
  
Harry untied the message from her leg, then stroked her feather's gently. "Well done, have a nice rest now." He said to her. "Dobby, do you mind taking Hedwig back to the Owlery from me?"  
  
"It is done Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will take her now."  
  
Harry's brow furrowed as he read the letter Hedwig had brought him. It was from Lupin.  
  
"Trouble Harry?" Fudge asked, using a fatherly tone.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle." Harry replied, opening the folded slip of parchment. At once he recognised Angelina's flowing script, reading the note carefully.  
  
Harry,  
  
Quiddich practice this afternoon at four.  
  
Angelina  
  
Beneath that another message was printed in small, neat letters.  
  
Harry,  
  
Ron and I have copied all our notes from transfiguration for you, and we've also explained to Professor Flitwick where you are.  
  
Hermione and Ron.  
  
Harry tucked both letters into one of the pockets in his robes. "What were we discussing?"  
  
"Support against Voldemort." Dumbledore reminded him.  
  
"I vote that everyone signs a contract, pledging their alliance to our cause." Madam Bones said.  
  
"We know that some of the Death Eaters, like Bellatrix Lestrange have returned to You Know Who's service. We need to work out who is supporting him." Fudge announced.  
  
"The Lestranges, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Macnair, Nott, Avery, Goyle, Crabbe, Jugson, Rabastan, Dolohov, Rookwood, Mulcibar." Harry's voice was oddly detatched. When he blinked it seemed as though he was surprised everyone was looking at him.  
  
"You knew all of this, and you didn't tell anyone?" Fudge stared at him.  
  
"You only just asked." Harry said, still sounding detached.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." One of the wizard's breathed, shaking his head. "I never did trust him."  
  
"So many in the Ministry." Madam Bones exclaimed.  
  
As she spoke Harry winced, clapping his hand over his scar as pain seared his head.  
  
At once Professor Said was leaning over him, placing one of her own hands on his forehead. The pain dissipated with her touch and was replaced with a feeling of... almost relaxation.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" Dumbledore looked on, expressionless.  
  
"He's angry." Harry said flatly. "He keeps trying to break down my shields, get inside my head again."  
  
"You mean that you can..." One of the witches began.  
  
"When Voldemort is angry, happy, or killing people, Harry can feel it." Dumbledore said quietly. "It has been so for a long time."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" One of the wizards asked him. "Anything at all?"  
  
"Professor," Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Do you know if my aunt and uncle are all right?"  
  
"They are being monitored carefully, as is your cousin." Dumbledore answered. ""Don't worry about them."  
  
"Then there isn't anything you can do for me... except, Sirius Black. He wasn't a murderer. Pettigrew faked his own death." Harry began.  
  
"How?" A tall, fair haired wizard asked.  
  
"Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus, I told you before. He transforms into a rat. Wormtail cut off his finger, caused the explosion that killed all of those Muggles, then fled making it look like Sirius had killed him. Sirius was thrown into Azkaban, without trial."  
  
"Merlin's beard!" Madam Bones exclaimed.  
  
"I still don't understand." The fair haired wizard admitted.  
  
"I want his name cleared. When my parents took me and went into hiding, they used the Fidelius Charm. At the last moment Sirius persuaded my dad to use Peter as their Secret Keeper. Sirius was planning to go into hiding once my parents and I were safe. After Voldemort killed them, Sirius knew that Peter had given up my parent's hiding place. He as good as killed my parents. I won't ever know why Sirius went after him. Maybe he wanted revenge, my dad was his best friend after all. Maybe he just wanted to know why Peter did it."  
  
"So you want us to clear a convicted criminal?" Fudge asked.  
  
"Sirius was never convicted." Professor Said spoke up. "I appealed against Crouch's decision for years Minister. An attack like that wasn't in Sirius's nature, but even you pushed my appeals to the side."  
  
"You knew Sirius Black, Jaina?" Madam Bones asked.  
  
"We were at Hogwarts together. Sirius and I introduced Lily and James." She explained, a strange, sad look in her eyes.  
  
Harry knew that look all too well. He saw it every time he looked in the mirror, the raw grief and anguish that only came with losing loved ones.  
  
In an attempt to comfort her Harry reached out and squeezed her hand, an unspoken bond between them.  
  
Long into the afternoon plans were discussed, decisions made.  
  
Finally Harry found a way to excuse himself. "Professor Dumbledore? May I be excused? I have Quiddich practice this afternoon."  
  
"You play Quiddich?" The tall, fair haired wizard asked.  
  
"Harry is Gryffindor's seeker. He has been since his first year." Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Just like James." The wizard said. "I remember watching him fly when we were at Hogwarts. He was a few years above me."  
  
"By his fifth year all the girls wanted to be with him, and all the boys wanted to be him." Another witch said, her voice slightly dreamy. "He was a very good player."  
  
"You've been very patient." Madam Bones smiled at him. "Have fun at practice."  
  
"Thank you for your time Harry." Dumbledore said. "You can go, but please, don't tell anybody about what has gone on in this meeting."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes Professor." Then he turned to face everyone else. "It was nice to meet everyone, I wish it could have been under better circumstances."  
  
As he left the room he heard several of the group talking about him.  
  
"He's so polite, even after all he's been though."  
  
"Dumbledore, that's a boy to praised. So courteous, you don't often see that anymore."  
  
"We are very proud of Harry." He heard Dumbledore say. "He tries very hard not to let all of this affect him too much." 


	9. Quiddich Practice

Part 9.  
  
Harry's thoughts swirled as he went upstairs to retrieve his Firebolt.  
  
For once as he carried downstairs, holding the case by it's soft leather strap, he barely noticed it's weight.  
  
By the time he got down to the Quiddich pitch, Angelina had the others already started.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Angelina." Harry told her.  
  
"Harry I sent you a note telling you about practice this morning." She chided him.  
  
"I really am sorry Angelina. I've been in a meeting since this morning." He explained.  
  
"Get a move on then, go on, in the air." She told him, turning away to watch Katie and Ginny passing the quaffle, trying to throw it passed Ron, the Gryffindor goal keeper.  
  
Hermoine and Neville began throwing golfballs into the air for Harry to catch.  
  
For at least an hour Harry felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders, although as soon as he dismounted his broom, the weight of his worries and responsibilites came crashing down again, feeling heavier that before.  
  
As he stood with the rest of the team, listening to the new training schedule Angelina had devised, Harry could see Professor McGonagall standing next to the door that led to the Gryffindor change rooms. He began to wonder what she would have to tell him.  
  
Aware that he was no longer listening, Angelina followed his gaze making the rest of the team turn to look towards the Professor.  
  
"Is everything all right Professor?" Angelina called.  
  
"I need to have a word with Potter." Professor McGonagall answered. "It can wait until you've finished."  
  
Angelina spoke for several more minute, then handed out training schedules, listing all of the times that each player was required to be on the pitch.  
  
Harry felt his stomach knot up as Angelina dismissed them, and he walked over to Professor McGonagall, carrying his Firebolt in it's protective case. "Yes Professor?"  
  
"Potter, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office now."  
  
Harry noddedand followed her silently upstairs to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"How was practice?" She asked, trying make him relax a little more.  
  
"It was good. Angelina has us practicing our teamwork skills." He answered, seeming distracted.  
  
Once inside Dumbledore's office, Harry sat down in one of the overstuffed armchairs, carefully watching the three adults who sat opposite him, Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall and Said.  
  
"I'm sorry about dragging you into the meeting today Harry." Dumbledore began. "If I could have told you earlier, I would have."  
  
"Are you all right?" Professor Said asked. "I know that I feel a little strange now that it's all over."  
  
"My head's just too full. It's like I can't deal with all of these thoughts. Some of the members weren't convinced. I could feel it." Harry told them.  
  
"How do you know that?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"I probed a couple of people's minds, just to see what they were thinking, especially when I said Voldemort's name." He admitted, looking down at the rug.  
  
"Occlumency is a valuable skill." Dumbledore agreed. "Now, how was your Quiddich practice?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You have a Firebolt? And a case?" Professor Said's eyes widened.  
  
"Sirius bought them both for me. "The broomstick just after he escaped from Azkaban, Remus passed the case on to me after Sirius died. He said Sirius had bought it for my birthday this year."  
  
"You had better go and get started on your homework." Professor McGonagall said kindly.  
  
"Thank you Professors." Harry left the room as silently as he had entered it. 


	10. Dobby

Part 10.  
  
The Gryffindor common room was noisy and full of people as he entered.  
  
Most of them stopped what they were doing to look at him.  
  
Hermione, Ron and the others seemed to be ignoring everyone else, calling to him as he entered the room. "Harry, over here." Ron called out, waving his hand in the air.  
  
He walked over to them and sat down in his usual place, on the hearth rug in front of the fire.  
  
"What's going on?" Neville asked.  
  
"I can't tell you." Harry tolf them glumly. "I promised I wouldn't."  
  
"Where did you go?" Hermione asked, "Professor McGonagall told us you were in a meeting."  
  
He nodded. "I was..." He trailed off as Dobby appeared.  
  
"Is sir well? Dobby has been worried." The house elf squeaked.  
  
"I'm okay. It's just been a long day." Harry sighed.  
  
"Dobby is afraid for Harry Potter. He wishes to go to Professor Dumbledore and ask to make the bonds with sir." Dobby squeaked again.  
  
"The bonds? What bonds?" Harry asked, unable to think of what the elf might be talking about.  
  
"He wants you to be his master." Neville said quietly. "If you're his master, his magic will protect you."  
  
In the distance a bell rang. "Dobby must be going sir, dinner is being served." The house elf disappeared, leaving the five of them staring.  
  
"He wants to bind himself to you?" Ron whistled.  
  
"Harry's not going to let him do that, are you Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"If you do," Ginny reasoned, "People would see the way you treat Dobby, and maybe they'd treat their own house elves the same way."  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up. "And you could keep paying hin and everything." She jumped up and turned towards the girl's domitories muttering, "This could be just the break S.P.E.W. needs."  
  
"I think she's sold on the idea." Ron stared after her, shocked at her acceptance of Dobby's proposal.  
  
"But should I do it or not." Harry said, his brow furrowed, trying to make a decision.  
  
"Do what you think is best." Ginny told him, squeezing his shoulder as she walked past. "I'm going to go get Hermione and go down to dinner."  
  
_____________________  
  
Harry was virtually silent throughout dinner, barely picking at his food.  
  
As he headed back upstairs with the others, Professor McGonagall having noticed his silence, insisted he go up to her office with her.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right Potter?" She asked once they were both seated in her office. "I know that today's meeting was hard on you."  
  
"It's not the meeting, Professor." Harry began. "I know that it was important, but it's something else."  
  
"Then tell me what's bothering you." She said gently.  
  
"One of the house elves, Dobby. I met him in my second year. When he was freed he came to work at Hogwarts." He told her. "Dobby wants to make the bonds with me."  
  
"Well, that's unexpected to say the least." Professor McGonagall said with relief.  
  
"Is everything all right, Minerva?" A voice spoke from doorway.  
  
"Professor I'm sorry to bother you, both of you." Harry stood abruptly.  
  
"Don't be silly, Harry." Dumbledore said walking into the room, conjuring himself a chair and sitting down. "I was coming to see Professor McGonagall about you, as fate would have it. Sit down, sit down."  
  
Obediently Harry sat, feeling a little awed that he was recieving both of their attention.  
  
"Now then, I was coming to speak to Professor McGonagall about you." Dumbledore began again. "I just spoke with-."  
  
"A house elf named Dobby?" Professor McGongall asked.  
  
"As it so happens, yes." Dumbledore agreed. "How did you know?"  
  
"Harry and I were just discussing it ourselves." She answered.  
  
"Excellent. I think it's a wonderful idea." He said heartily.  
  
"I'm not sure about it." Harry confessed.  
  
"The love and loyalty of a house elf towards his Master more than rivals that of the Death Eaters to Voldemort. Dobby's offer is unique in itself. Very rarely do house elves offer their services, or offer take the bonds with a new Master, especially if they have been freed once before." Dumbledore told him gently. "That house elf is already more loyal to you than you know. Trust your feelings. Trust Dobby, he has your best interests at heart."  
  
Harry surprised both teachers by laughing out loud. "In my second year Dobby thought it was dangerous for me to be at Hogwarts. He bewitched a bludger, and I spent the night in hospital regrowing the bones in my arm."  
  
Both Professors smiled.  
  
"Suppose I did take the bonds with Dobby, you wouldn't send him away would you?" He asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Dobby would be welcome at Hogwarts, as your servant." Dumbledore confirmed.  
  
"Would he be able to help the school's house elves if he got bored I mean. I won't have much for him to do."  
  
Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Have you made your decision?"  
  
"I'll make the bonds with Dobby." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Come up to my office then." Dumbledore stood, making the chair he was sitting in vanish. "I think Dobby will be waiting."  
  
When the reached the Professor's office, Dobby was looking up at a duster, using his magic to levitate it up to the places he couldn't reach.  
  
"Dobby." Professor Dumbledore said gently.  
  
"I is leaving now sir. Dobby will come back later." He squeaked.  
  
"Sit down Dobby." Harry gestured to an empty chair.  
  
"Harry Potter is too kind, too gracious, but Dobby will obey." The house elf perched precariously on the edge of the chair.  
  
"Harry wants to speak with you." Professor Dumbledore told the elf.  
  
"Dobby, I want to make the bonds with you. If you'll still make them with me." Harry said quietly.  
  
Dobby's eyes bulged more than usual. "The great Harry Potter who fought He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will have Dobby, will be Dobby's Master?"  
  
"If you still want me."  
  
"Dobby is honored sirs. Honored." The house elf, bowed his head, spilling his hats onto the floor.  
  
"Make your vows now, Dobby." Professor Dumbledore coached the now- speechless elf.  
  
"Dobby, son of Poppy, swears always to be loyal to Harry Potter and his, binds himself to Harry Potter and his, until death or clothes separate." Then he reached down, bowing low to place both hands on Harry's feet.  
  
The room was filled with a burst of bright light.  
  
"It is done." Dumbledore broke the silence. "Dobby, you should take Harry back up to Gryffindor tower." 


	11. Malfoy

Part 11.  
  
The corridors were dim as Harry and Dobby made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Near the Charms classroom they were stopped by Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"What's the matter Potter? Had to run off to Dumbledore again?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"You will not talk to Harry Potter that way." Dobby told him firmly.  
  
"What's going to stop us? Your red haired friends and that little Mudblood aren't here." Malfoy said.  
  
"Dobby will stop you." The house elf replied.  
  
"Another second-rate ally? Giants, werewolves, Mudbloods, now house elves. What next, your dead parents, maybe your godfather?"  
  
Harry stiffened with rage, but before he could react Malfoy flew backwards into the wall, bouncing off it, and then off the wall opposite, then down the nearby flight of stairs.  
  
"You shall not insult my Master's family and friends. You. Shall... Not." As Dobby spoke the last three words Malfoy bounced up and down on the spot.  
  
At the first crash of Malfoy being slammed into the wall, the Charms classroom door opened, with Professors Sprout, Flitwick and Said running out to see what all of the commotion was about.  
  
If Harry didn't know any better, he could have sworn they were all trying not to laugh.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy, what on earth are you doing down there?" Professor Said asked, moving to the top of the stairwell. As Malfoy sputtered and choked with rage, Harry found himself struggling not to laugh.  
  
"The house elf just..." Malfoy gestured dumbly to each of the walls, then to where he lay sprawled on the stairs.  
  
"I suggest that you return to Slytherin house immediately." Professor Said told the four, her eyes lingering on Malfoy. "Forty points from Slytherin for being out of your tower after hours."  
  
"What about Potter?" Malfoy asked sullenly.  
  
"I have a note." Harry pulled the slip of parchment out of his pocket. "I was with Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Professor Said took the note and read it carefully. "Back to your tower then Harry." She told him, handing back the note.  
  
"But that's not fair!" Malfoy burst out.  
  
"Another ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy, now move or it will be another hundred. I'll also see you in my office tomorrow night for another detention. I think you still need to learn some more manners."  
  
**************  
  
As he followed Dobby through the portrait hole into the Gryiffindor common room, Harry had a strange smile on his face.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked from across the room, tossing his copy of Quiddich Weekly onto the end table.  
  
"I'm having the most interesting night." Harry told him.  
  
"Would Master like a blanket or a pair of slippers?" Dobby asked. Harry turned to the house elf, a little uncomfortable. "Er, no thanks Dobby." Then seeing the downfallen expression on Dobby's face Harry continued. "But you could tidy my trunk up for me."  
  
"It is done Harry Potter sir!" Dobby disappeared with a loud crack.  
  
"You made the bonds then?" Neville looked up from his Transfiguration notes.  
  
Harry nodded and sat down. "On the way back from Dumbledore's office we ran into Malfoy and his friends."  
  
"Why would you be happy you ran into them?" Hermione asked, looking incredulous.  
  
"Malfoy started insulting me, and he sort of insulted Dobby as well. So Dobby says to him 'You shall not insult Master and his friends.' Then the next thing I know Malfoy is bouncing off the walls then down the stairs. Professor Said, Flitwick and Professor Sprout all came out of the Charms classroom to see what was going on, and I swear they were trying not to laugh. Anyway, Professor Said took one look at Malfoy and she knew what had happened, and she said to him, 'What on earth are you doing down there?' In the end she took another fifty points from Slytherin."  
  
"What about you?" Hermione asked, alarmed. "You didn't lose points did you?"  
  
"Note from Dumbledore. He's going to get me a hall pass. So that I can get to him at any time of the day or night if I have too."  
  
"Thank goodness." She breathed.  
  
Ron smirked, trying to hide his laughter.  
  
"I'd better start on my Transfiguration homework." Harry said loudly. "Hermione would you explain it to me?"  
  
Hermione turned away from Ron and sat down at one of the desks with Harry, leaving Ron safe from her wrath. 


	12. Potions, Herbology and Bodyguards

Part 12.  
  
The next morning Harry awoke to find Dobby standing beside his bed, tending a tray placed upon his dresser.  
  
"Would Harry Potter like a cup of tea?" Dobby asked, picking up the teapot and a cup.  
  
Harry fumbled for his glasses, then nodded.  
  
"What about me?" Ron asked, sitting up in bed, his hair standing up on end.  
  
"Dobby has brought cups for all. Is this well Master?" The house elf asked Harry.  
  
"That's fine." Harry accepted the hot cup of tea gratefully, already feeling the chill in the morning air.  
  
The other clamoured around Dobby, eager for a hot drink.  
  
"I have to say Harry, employing a house elf was a mark of genius." Dean said, draining his cup.  
  
"Boys of Gryffindor should be getting ready to go down to breakfast." Dobby said to Harry.  
  
"Thanks Dobby." Harry replied, placing his teacup back on the tray.  
  
************  
  
As they sat down to breakfast, Hermione threw herself down beside Harry, slapping a copy of the Daily Prophet down on his plate. "You have to read this."  
  
Harry looked at her, surprised at her pale face, and the breathlessness in her voice.  
  
Lowering his eyes to the paper, taking in the headline. 'Our World in Danger.'  
  
"I've just run all the way from the girl's dormitories." Hermione told him, beginning to catch her breath. "I put an express on my subscription for special editions."  
  
Harry skimmed the article. Voldemort rising, Harry Potter, strange deaths, murders, the incident in the department of mysteries, people being in danger, Harry Potter, the Dark Mark being sighted all over England, Harry Potter.  
  
Harry's faced paled as he looked up.  
  
Already Professor McGonagall, flanked by Tonks and Remus was hurrying across the Great Hall towards him. "Potter, Potter I need to see you immediately." She said to him, motioning for Harry to follow her.  
  
Obediently he stood from his place, without speaking and followerd her out of the Great Hall and into her office.  
  
He declined Professor McGonagall's offer to sit, instead standing calmly, unmoving.  
  
"Have you seen a copy of the Daily Prophet yet Harry?" Tonks asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Hermione's copy came express. I only got to read the front page."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has decided that you need constant protection, more than any one person here can give you. Therefore it has been decided that you will have at least one member of the Order with you at all times." Professor McGonagall told him.  
  
Harry nodded slowly. "Even in my classes?"  
  
"Even in your classes." Remus told him. "We'll make sure nothing happens to you."  
  
"Thank you." Harry saind quietly.  
  
"You can go now Potter." Professor McGonagall said gently. "Remus and Tonks will be your body guards today."  
  
As Harry left the room, flanked by both Tonks and Lupin, Dobby met him just outside. "Dobby has been told that Master did not eat breakfast." The house elf said, pressing a plate of toast towards Harry.  
  
"Thanks Dobby." Harry told the elf, taking a piece of toast. "This is Dobby." He said to Remus and Tonks. "He's my house elf."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Dobby." Lupin said sincerely.  
  
"Would great friends of Harry Potter like some breakfast as well." Dobby asked them.  
  
"Thank you." Tonks and Lupin said to him as they both accepted pieces of toast from the plate.  
  
"Dobby, can you tidy up my trunk, and find my Potions book for me while I'm in class?" Harry asked the house elf. "As Master wishes." Dobby bowed his head, and magically disappeared.  
  
"That's new." Remus said as the three of them walked out the front doors and down towards the Greenhouses.  
  
"Dobby only bound himself to me last night." Harry explained. "Dumbledore thought it was a good idea, extra protection."  
  
"He's right." Remus agreed.  
  
************  
  
"Harry," Professor Sprout called, "There you are!"  
  
"Sorry I'm late Professor." He apologized  
  
"Is everything all right?" She asked, looking from Tonks to Remus.  
  
"We're just here as a precaution." Tonks reassured her.  
  
"How have you been Nymphadora?" Professor Sprout asked. "Top of my Herbology class in her NEWTS." She told the class.  
  
"Curse my fool of a mother." Tonks muttered. "Well thank you Professor, and its just 'Tonks'."  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"Bodyguards. I'm supposed to have at least one member of the Order with me at all times." He whispered back as Professor Sprout began the class.  
  
************  
  
As Harry, with Hermione and Ron walked back up to the castle Tonks and Lupin followed closely behind, never more than several paces away from Harry.  
  
At the doors they were met by Dobby, a large pile of books beside the house elf. "Dobby has brought Potions books for Harry Potter."  
  
"Thanks Dobby." Harry said to him, "Do you think you could take my Herbology books upstairs and put them away?"  
  
"As Master wishes." Dobby bowed low as Harry stooped to pick up his Potions books, replacing them with his Herbology texts, which were magically transported upstairs, while Ron and Hermione changed their books over in the same way.  
  
************  
  
"Professor Snape is still the Potions master, isn't he?" Tonks asked as they walked down to the Dungeons.  
  
Ron nodded, eyeing Neville who was already pale, nervous at the thought of spending two hours in the dungeons with Snape.  
  
In the hall Remus stopped to speak with Professor McGonagall, who was no doubt asking how the morning had been, checking that Harry was still safe, and closely monitored.  
  
************  
  
The brief conversation made Harry and the others late for class.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor, each." Snape snapped as they walked in and sat down. Then he turned to Remus. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Tonks smiled brightly. "Professor Dumbledore invited us."  
  
Snape's gaze lingered on her for a moment, before falling back to Remus. "Observe another class then."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, but we have been summoned here as bodyguards for Harry." Tonks said quietly, taking a seat near Harry's along the wall. "We're not allowed to leave him."  
  
Snape opened his mouth to say something, but Tonks spoke again, cutting him off. "If you ask Remus, or myself to leave, I will arrest you for recklessly endangering Harry's life."  
  
"A word outside, now." Snape snarled, moving towards the door.  
  
"Very well." Remus said politely.  
  
"Remus, stay with Harry, I'll speak with Professor Snape." Tonks said quietly, moving to follow Snape out of the room.  
  
**************  
  
Several minutes later Professor Snape and Tonks re-entered the classroom, Tonks moving to stand beside Harry's table, before conjuring herself a chair.  
  
"It would appear that we have several guests in our class this morning." Professor Snape began. "Most of you would remember Professor Lupin, your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher from several years ago, as well as Ms.Tonks who is an Auror working for the Ministry."  
  
With Remus' and Tonks' presence, the Potions class passed peacefully, with even Neville completing his potion to an acceptable standard. 


	13. OWL's

Part 13. OWLs  
  
In the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stood at the Head Table speaking quietly together.  
  
Harry and the others sat down at the Gryffindor table, as Tonks and Remus made their way to the Head Table. Harry watched as they spoke with Dumbledore for several moments, then sat down.  
  
"All sixth years, pay attention please." Professor McGonagall called, raising her voice over the din.  
  
As the student body quieted, Professor Dumbledore began to speak. "Now, there have been many delays in the OWL results, most of them due to the activities of the Death Eaters, and the need to use every available resource in an attempt to control their attacks, among other things. But I am very pleased to announce that the OWL results have arrived. Sixth years pleasesee your head of house for your results."  
  
At once there was a clamor as all of the sixth years jumped up out of their seats. Dumbledore began speaking again, silencing the student body. "Sixth year students will move to these assigned classrooms. Gryffindor will go to the Transfiguration classroom with Professor McGonagall and Professor Said. Ravenclaws, to the Charms classroom with Professors Flitwick and Vector. Hufflepuffs to the History of Magic classroom with Professor Sprout and Madam Hooch, and Slytherins to the Dungeons with Professor Snape and Mr. Filch. That is all."  
  
Harry, Hermione and the others darted out of the Great Hall and upstairs to the Transfiguration classroom, Hermione threw herself down at one of the desks. "I don't know if I want my results." She wailed.  
  
"Thank you." Professor McGonagall began. "We have been informed by the Ministry that some exceptional results have been achieved. In a moment you will be given your results, as your Head of House I would like to take this opportunity to say how proud I am of all of you..."  
  
"If you wish, you may take your results and open them in private, or with your friends, but if you wish to discuss you results, come to see Professor McGonagall or myself." Professor Said finished.  
  
As the Professors finished handing out the off-white parchment envelopes Harry just stood there, holding his envelope, feeling his heart hammering against his chest.  
  
Mr. H. J. Potter. The address on the envelope was simple, written in a flowing script, with blue ink.  
  
"Harry?" A gentle voice asked. "Harry are you all right?"  
  
He looked up at the speaker, finally seeing her come into focus. "Professor Said." His voice was distant. "Are you all right?" She asked again.  
  
"Uh..." Harry finally realised that they were still standing in the Transfiguration classroom, though there was only the two of them left. "I guess I don't really want this." He waved the envelope slightly. "I always thought I'd open it with Sirius."  
  
"I know Harry" She told him, resting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I should be... Remus and Tonks will be..." Harry started, no longer able to string two coherent thoughts together. "It's all right Harry." Remus assured him, standing at the door. Both he and Tonks walked in and stood next to them. "Aren't you going to open your results?" Tonks asked.  
  
Harry dropped the envelope onto a desk and sank down onto a chair. "It doesn't matter. I don't... My OWL results... I wanted to do so well, so that Sirius would be proud of me."  
  
"He was proud of you, Harry." Remus told him. "More proud of you than you will ever know."  
  
Harry bit back the reply on his lips and stared out the door, into the hallway for a moment, then with an air of feigned calmness he stood and walked out of the room, leaving the off-white envelope on the desk.  
  
Harry barely noticed that no one followed him from the room.  
  
As he walked Harry found himself without a destination, without a purpose, and with no one to talk to.  
  
Finally his feet took him down to the lake, to the place where he, Hermione and Ron has once finished their homework, to the place where, using Snape's Pensieve last year, he had seen both of his parents during their school days.  
  
"What would you think of me now?" He asked aloud, as though the spirits of his parents and Sirius could hear him. "What would you say if you were sitting here?"  
  
Somewhere deep inside, Harry knew that he'd never have an answer to that question, it was just something else that Voldemort had taken away from him.  
  
Harry just sat there for a long time, deep in though, unmoving. Finally, sighing he stood and walked away, this time, he knew where he was going.  
  
Hagrid opened the door on the first knock. "Harry." The half giant moved to one side to let him in.  
  
Harry sat down in one of the enormous chairs without saying a word.  
  
"OWL results gettin' you down?" Hagrid asked, making some tea.  
  
"Don't know." Harry told him. "I never opened them."  
  
Hagrid raised his bushy eyebrows as he put a mug of tea down on the table in front of him.  
  
"I knew that I'd never be able to open them without my parents, but I thought that Sirius would be here with me, you know." Harry finished.  
  
'Ye worked pretty hard for them OWLs Harry." Hagrid said quietly. "We all saw that, even Sirius. An' we knew what a struggle it was fer yeh, what with You-Know-Who, an' that dratted Umbridge woman. No matter what yer results are, we're all proud of yeh."  
  
Harry looked up from his tea. "Everyone's probably mad at me. I went off without my bodyguards. They probably think I acted like a child."  
  
"Yer only sixteen. Still a kid Harry. But I don' think anyone'll think the worse of yeh."  
  
"I just really..." Harry stopped speaking for a moment and looked up. "I just really wanted to open it with my family."  
  
"I just wish..." Hagrid began.  
  
"We have to go." Harry stood up, bumping the table. "Come up to the castle with me."  
  
The pair arrived outside Dumbledore's office in record time.  
  
From inside they could hear voices.  
  
"For Merlin's sake Dumbledore, we can't just let him go off alone. What if there's another attack?" Harry was sure it was Professor McGonagall speaking.  
  
Hagrid knocked heavily on the door.  
  
"Enter." Dumbledore called.  
  
Hagrid pushed the heavy oak door open allowing himself and Harry to enter.  
  
"Harry!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, with Harry almost certain she was going to hug him. Thankfully she didn't.  
  
"I'm sorry I disappeared." Harry apologized quietly, though everyone in the room heard him.  
  
"I do understand why Harry. But I would ask that you not do it again." Dumbledore told him, the familiar twinkle still in his eyes.  
  
"I needed some time to think." Harry confessed. "I didn't want to open my results because Sirius wasn't here to open them with me."  
  
Professor Said and Remus both reached out to him, but he moved away.  
  
"No offence to any of you because Sirius was my first choice, but if you'd like to stay I'd like to open my results with the people who have helped to keep me alive." Harry told them, beginning to speak again, then looking a little sheepish. "Does anyone know where my results are?"  
  
Lupin and Tonks both fought back laughter, while Professor Dumbledore passed him the very familiar off-white parchment envelope, addressed in blue ink.  
  
Harry just held it for a moment.  
  
"Well, go on then." Moody growled. "It won't bite you. Checked it for booby traps myself."  
  
Harry nodded, feeling a sudden wave of apprehension wash over him. Carefully he broke the wax seal, and drew out the slip of parchment.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We hope you are pleased with your OWL results, and endeavour to furthur you education in these trying times. Results were somewhat delayed this year, and for that we send out sincerest apologies.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Griselda Marchbanks.  
  
Then, on a second slip of parchement were his results.  
  
Harry James Potter of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry achieved these marks in his fifth year Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations.  
  
Transfiguration - Outstanding.  
  
Charms - Outstanding.  
  
Potions - Exceeds Expectations.  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts - Outstanding.  
  
Divination - Poor.  
  
Herbology - Exceeds Expectations.  
  
History of Magic - Acceptable.  
  
Astronomy - Acceptable.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - Outstanding.  
  
For Harry, the room was silent for a moment.  
  
"How did you go?" Remus asked gently.  
  
Harry smiled. "Pretty well, I think." He answered, passing the sheet of parchment over to his former teacher. The others all gathered around him, reading over his shoulder.  
  
Professor McGonagall lifted her gaze from the parchment and smiled at him. "It looks like you'll be an Auror yet, Potter."  
  
"An Auror?" For a fleeting moment surprise registered on the retired Auror's face.  
  
"You can't be shocked at that, Mad-Eye." Tonks told him, a smile on her face. "Harry's done more at sixteen than some of our senior Auror's have."  
  
Remus passed the results to Professor McGonagall and bounded over to Harry, he and Tonks both hugging him, while Hagrid then picked all three of them up, all the time praising Harry for his Outstanding OWL in Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Congratulations Harry." Dumbledore said. "Why don't you join your classmates in Gryffindor tower. They're probably making lots of mess and noise."  
  
Harry smiled as Hagrid dumped him and the others onto the floor. "Thank you."  
  
"Come on then." Tonks bounced on the balls of her feet like an excited child.  
  
Anyone would think you were recieving your own results Nymphadora." Dumbledore told her, smiling.  
  
"Come on." Harry gestured towards the door, now eager to go and see his classmates. 


	14. Celebrations

A/N: I'm back!!!!!!!  
  
I know that this post and the last have been few and far between and I'm sorry. My muse abandoned me for several months, and I've finally started writing this one again. (Keep in mind that while I only have 19 or 20 stories archived on ff.net, I am currently working on somewhere between 40 and 50 stories, all of which have their muse abandon me at some point or another during creation.)  
  
Short post, then next chapter is longer, and should be out in the next week sometime.  
  
Part 14. Celebrations.  
  
With the crowd of people, including Tonks, Remus, Moody, Professor Said, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall, Harry passed through the portrait hole, and into the Gryffindor Common Room, which was in an uproar.  
  
Red and gold banners hung from the ceiling, along with all of the Quidditch banners the Sixth Year group had made for Harry and the other Quidditch players. Food and drink covered the tables and music by that Weird Sisters played loudly on a wizard wireless.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione squealed, bounding over and hugging him. Harry hugged her, then Ron. Neville, however threw his arms around Harry, lifting him off the floor. "Look Harry! Look!" He exclaimed, thrusting a sheet of parchment at him.  
  
Harry unfolded it and began to read aloud. "Neville Franklin Longbottom of Hogwarts..." He skipped down the page. "Herbology - Outstanding. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Outstanding. Care of Magical Creatures - Exceed Expectations. Neville, this is great!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Gran will be so pleased!"  
  
"What about you Harry?" Ron asked, passing over his own results.  
  
"Did all right." Harry grinned, passing Ron and Hermione his own results.  
  
"Four Outstandings!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"And you only got 'Poor,' in Divination." Ron added.  
  
"You both did really well too!" Harry told them taking a few carefree steps onto the dance floor.  
  
"It's nice to see him looking so happy for a change isn't it." Professor McGonagall said quietly to Moody, Hagrid and Remus.  
  
"I'm just glad he did so well." Remus smiled, watching as Harry spun Hermione around, at the same time pushing her towards Ron.  
  
"I think he might have taken it very hard if he didn't go as well as he did." Professor Said's gentle voice announced her presence to the others. "I think he might have given up all together. We have to be careful with him now."  
  
"I dunno who's 'aving a better time, Harry, or Tonks." Hagrid smiled, gesturing to Tonks who was dancing so exuberantly that people were moving out of the way to avoid serious bodily harm. 


	15. Meetings

A/N: WOW GUYS, I was absolutely shocked to read the glistening reviews I got from the last chapter, despite not having updated for so long. I even got a flame-y type message, which was great. (My friend and I don't mind getting flamed.) The flames even out the glowing reviews I've been getting, it stops my head from getting too big. Besides, everyone needs a good critic.  
  
THANKS GUYS!!!!!!  
  
I LOVE YOU LOTS!!!!!!!!!!, esp LULU.  
  
Samantha  
  
Part 15. A Meeting.  
  
The next morning very tired 6th year students sat down to breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore swept into the Great Hall, a pleased expression on his face.  
  
"Good morning." He called to everyone, taking his place at the Head Table. "I can honestly pleased to be able to announce to you that the OWL results received yesterday by our Sixth Year students are some of the highest received since my appointment here as Headmaster. Congratulations Sixth Year. For your triumphs I award each house one hundred points." As he spoke jewels filled each house's tally cup.  
  
"I am also under obligation to inform the Sixth Years that they must see their Head of House to determine whether or not another meeting is required to discuss your results. Therefore, Sixth Year classes are suspended for today. It has been suggested that you spend this day studying, though I must say that you are not required to do so. Hogsmead will be open to you today, as a treat for doing so well."  
  
"Bet I have to have another meeting." Neville said glumly.  
  
"I guess I will too." Harry told his friends.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked, "You got such good marks."  
  
"My Potions mark isn't good enough." He answered. "I needed an 'O' in Potions, I only got and 'E'."  
  
"That's too bad isn't it." Dean shook his head.  
  
"What did you want to do?" Seamus asked.  
  
"I want to train to become an Auror when I leave school, but I don't think I'll be able to." Harry told them.  
  
"Remember the conversation we had during your interview last year?" Professor McGonagall asked from behind him. "We'll discuss your results in twenty minutes Potter, when I've finished giving out these notices."  
  
"What did she say last year?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Never mind." Harry told her, picking up his glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
**********  
  
"Now, Potter, do you remember what I told you last year?" Professor McGonagall said to Harry as they sat in her office.  
  
"You told me that you'd help me become an Auror if you had to tutor me yourself." Harry told her.  
  
"You and I both know that while you recieved an excellent mark in Potions, you have failed to meet the required grade for Professor Snape's NEWT's class."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Now Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and I have had a talk about it, and as predicted, Professor Snape has refused to have you in his class, claiming that it would be unfair to other students who have failed to meet required grades." Harry's heart sunk. "But I did promise that I would help you to become and Auror Potter, and I will."  
  
"How?" He asked her, "If I can't participate in the Potions class..." "I have made arrangements to find you a suitable tutor." Professor McGonagall told him. "It's not Professor Snape, in case you were thinking that." She said hastily. "Professor Said has volunteered her time to tutor you, and with her tuition I hope that you will endeavor to work hard and bring your marks up to the top grades. Perhaps next semester, or next year you will be permitted to re-join Professor Snape's class, but only if your marks are good enough."  
  
Harry nodded, squeezing his hands together to try and stop himself from reaching out to hug her. "Thank you Professor, and if you see Professor Said before I do, tell her I said thank you to her as well."  
  
"Congratulations on your marks in general." McGonagall told him. "Your parents would have been very proud of you I'm sure, and so would Sirius."  
  
"Thank you again Professor." Harry told her. "I'll do my best to make sure that I don't let you down."  
  
***********  
  
"What did she say?" Ron asked as Harry entered the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Being the great greasy git that Snape is, he wouldn't let me join the NEWTs Potions class." Harry told him, and the others who were waiting to hear.  
  
"But he can't do that!" Ron sputtered, "It's not fair!"  
  
"Professor McGonagall said it wouldn't be fair to let me in when other people have missed out on other classes." Harry told him. "Which is why she organised for someone to tutor me in Potions to bring my grades up, so that I can try to get into Snape's class at the semester break, or next year."  
  
"Harry that's wonderful!" Hermione squealed, throwing her arms around him, "But, who's tutoring you?"  
  
"Professor Said." The grin on Harry's face was unmistakable. "Who's up for a trip to Hogsmead?" 


	16. Another Meeting

A/N: Guess what! I've finally started serious work on this story again. Sorry I stopped updating, but I think that if the quality of my writing, and actually having a vague idea of what's going to happen is either bad, or non-existent then I'm not going to update it obviously, because I don't believe in uploading crap.  
  
Let me know how you think this is going,  
  
Samantha.  
  
Part 16. Another meeting.  
  
During Charms the next day, Dobby arrived, knocking softly on the door, and making his way to Professor Flitwick's desk. He spoke with the Professor for several moments, then turned and moved to the back of the room.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Flitwick told Harry, "You've been summoned to a meeting with Professor Dumbledore in his office. Please make sure you obtain a copy of today's notes from one of your classmates."  
  
Harry nodded, and packed his books up, leaving the room, with Kingsley and Tonks following him.  
  
Harry tapped lightly on the door to Professor Dumbledore's office, then entered, Dobby, Tonks and Kingsley still shadowing his footsteps.  
  
"Ah, Harry, there you are." Dumbledore greeted him. "We were just waiting for you."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Harry replied, trying not to look at all of the people sitting in the room.  
  
"Take a seat Harry." Dumbledore gestured to a cluster of vacant seats, "How was class?"  
  
"I would have enjoyed finishing it." Harry told him truthfully. "But Hermione said she'd make me a copy of her notes."  
  
"Well and good." The Professor answered as Harry took a seat beside Professor Said, Tonks and Kingsley sitting close by.  
  
"Now," Another voice began, "We need to get down to business, and begin discussing the latest information on You-Know-Who." The small man shifted his bowler hat, and looked directly at Harry.  
  
"I don't know what you want from me." Harry told him. "I don't know why I'm here."  
  
"Harry..." Professor Said began gently.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor," Harry told her, "But I'm still an under-age wizard, who had no place in any of these procedings. Does anyone even care that I'm starting my NEWTs classes?"  
  
"Harry, calm down, please." Dumbledore told him mildly.  
  
"I never even get told when these meetings will be, or what they're about until I get here." Harry told him, refusing to back down completely.  
  
"There's been another attack Harry." Madam Bones said gently. "A wizarding family was killed in their home last night."  
  
"Would we have a meeting if it was a Muggle family?" Harry demanded.  
  
"I don't think it would be appropriate." Fudge told him, "Not if the family was Muggles."  
  
"Then I think I'm finished here." Harry stood up abruptly.  
  
"Harry, please sit down." Professor Said told him, her voice gently but firm.  
  
"I don't see what the point of this meeting is if the Potter boy won't co- operate with us." One wizard said, his voice tinged with anger. "Anyone would think he's just a silly, spoilt little brat!"  
  
At once the wizard found himself turned upside-down, bobbing in mid-air.  
  
"Dobby, that's enough." Harry said in a monotone, making the house elf relinquish his hold on the wizard, dropping him in a most undignified manner to the floor.  
  
"You shall not insult Harry Potter." Dobby was saying to the wizard. "You shall not call him horrible names."  
  
"Dobby, could you find Hermione and Ron when they get out of class, and tell them that I'm in a meeting and that Ron should explain to Angelina where I am at Quidditch practice this afternoon if I'm not there. Then, could you go and ask Hagrid if he needs any help, and if he doesn't, take the afternoon off and go into Hogsmead with Winky."  
  
The room was silent as the house elf disappeared.  
  
"That was absolutely uncalled for!" Fudge fumed. "I demand that you apologize at once Harry!"  
  
"I'm sorry my house elf saw fit to turn you upside down." Harry told the wizard at once, and then paused. "May I have an apology too please?" He asked pointedly.  
  
"You want an apology?" The wizard asked.  
  
"I don't really see myself as a silly, spoilt little brat." Harry told him. "Now I would appreciate an apology, or I am leaving."  
  
Cornelius Fudge glared at the wizard who begrudgingly apologised to Harry.  
  
"So why was this family killed?" Harry asked. "Everything Voldemort does he does for a reason."  
  
The room remained silent, with no one even trying to answer him.  
  
"Someone answer me!" He demanded. "I've asked a question, and I want it answered."  
  
"When you..."  
  
"When you are ready you will have the answers." Harry recited with Professor Dumbledore. "I'm sorry Sir, but I feel like I'm stuck between a wall and a veil, and no one will tell me anything. It's one of the reasons why I went to the Department of Mysteries last year. I wanted to save Sirius more than anything, but I also wanted to find out what was behind that door. I dreamed of it for months, and though I was trying to stop having the dreams, I was always trying to get to the other side, to open the door and see what was beyond it, or where it led." Harry's voice darkened. "No one would tell me, so I found out myself. All I found beyond that door was death. Death and the pain of life, and of living."  
  
All of the adults were silent, but Harry kept speaking. "I've seen so many people die. I've even wanted to kill. And I can try to pretend that I'm happy, and safe and secure, but I never will be. Not until either the moment of my death, or the moment after Voldemort is gone. I can't be alive while he is, and none of you understand that. You sit here and you say, 'wait until you're older,' 'wait until you grow up.' I am older, I am growing up, and I'm growing up blind because so many people are hiding things from me."  
  
"Harry..." Madam Bones began.  
  
"I can't live like this anymore." Harry told her. "And I don't want to die like this."  
  
"Sit down please." Dumbledore told him, his voice strangely calm.  
  
"You've made an excellent point Harry." Professor Said told him. "Why should you be expected to put your life on the line when no one will tell you why you are being asked." Harry saw the look she exchanged with Dumbledore, but said nothing. "I've pledged an Order to this fight, and I know what to expect, I know what's going on. You've been expected to pledge your life, and you are right, we are telling you to do it blindly."  
  
"Are you afraid die?" The wizard whom Dobby had turned upside-down asked.  
  
"Am I afraid to live?" Harry asked in response, thinking of the prophecy, but also avoiding giving an answer.  
  
"I hope not." Madam Bones told him gently.  
  
"If something happens that affects me, I want to know about it." Harry repeated. "I can try to live for you, and try to help you all, but I won't be used by you, either as a poster boy for your campaign Minister, or as a pawn to lure Voldemort out."  
  
Some of the witches and wizards looked shocked at his words.  
  
"Harry," Fudge began,"You know that I can't..."  
  
"I know that you feel that you need me Minister." Harry told him, standing up, "But I don't need you. I don't need to validate any actions I make, because your Ministry has failed me, and it has failed me for a long time. You held an innocent man captive for years in Azakaban, denying me my godfather, and it was your Ministry's fault that you didn't listen to Dumbledore, and to me when we told you that Voldemort was back. You as good as let the Death Eaters out of Azkaban. And one of them murdered my godfather." Harry was silent for a moment, as though lost in his own silent reverie. "How many other people have you caused to die?"  
  
"Harry, that's quite enough." Professor McGonagall said quietly, but firmly as she entered the room.  
  
"That's the problem Professor, if no one points out the problems how do they get fixed?" Harry asked her. "The Dementors were only kicked out of Azkaban when a handful of Death Eaters escaped."  
  
"A reasonable question Harry." Professor Said told him, "But there are ways of doing things."  
  
"I want no part in all of this." Harry fumed at the answers he was continually getting. "I couldn't care less if Voldemort becomes Minister for Magic, and throws parties for the Dementors. I don't care anymore. I just wish someone would be straight with me and tell me the whole truth, not some abbreviated version you think I'm ready for."  
  
"I understand your frustration Harry." Dumbledore nodded. "In some ways you already know more than others in this room, but I think I should explain more to you."  
  
"Enlighten me." Harry said to him, though this time he spoke respectfully. "I want to know."  
  
"Then I shall endeavor to tell you."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"One night soon, when we are both free, Harry, you and I will talk. I only ask that you think carefully about the questions you wish to ask me, and whether or not you really want the answers." Dumbledore told him gently, though there was a warning in his words. 


	17. Defense Against the Dark Arts

A/N: WOW!!!! Thanks everyone, I didn't expect such a great response from people, so wow!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your comments were like chocolate, sweet and smooth and very thoughtful, anyway, enjoy the next chapter, and if you think it's good, bad or even crap, let me know.  
  
Samantha  
  
Ch 17. Back to normal.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Professor Said quieted everyone. "Enough noise!"  
  
At once everyone became silent, waiting for the Professor to begin the lesson.  
  
"Now, I am well aware that many of you are over excited, and some of you are over wrought due to the arrival of your OWL results." She began. "Which is why, with emotions running wild, we will revisit a lesson from your third year. Dementors."  
  
"Why?" Dean asked, waving his hand in the air.  
  
"Because Azkaban has already been liberated once." Professor Said answered him. "However, I am aware that in this class there are already several students who are already able to conjure their own Patronus. Therefore, for those of you, I propose this task. When you feel ready, you may conjure your Patronus for the class to see, then if time permits you have my permission to begin researching other spells which you feel would aid you if you were attacked."  
  
"Attacked by Dementors?" Harry asked, raising his hand.  
  
"Attacked by anything." She smiled. "And be creative. You don't have to look at the conventional ways of repelling attackers."  
  
"Okay," Harry began, looking up at Hermione and Ron from where he was lying in front of the fire on his stomach. "How about this one. Engorgement Jinx." He read out, glancing down at the page.  
  
"How could you stop people from attacking you with that?" Neville asked.  
  
"Curse someone your attacker likes." Harry began, "Or you could just jinx them, and then be a little more creative while they're swelling up, or escape. Plus it worked on my cousin Dudley summer before last. And it only takes a second to Floo, or Apparate."  
  
"Very good." Professor Said nodded, as she listened in. "Listen up, ten minutes before the end of class we'll stop, and if you have thought of a creative, or an original way to defend yourself, or others, you can share it, and the most original ones will earn house points."  
  
"How many?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Well that depends on how creative they are."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Come on you two, we can come up with something for this. We need something really different."  
  
"Stabbing them with a Basilisk fang?" Harry suggested.  
  
"And just where are you going to get one of those from?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've got one upstairs in my trunk." He answered innocently. "Souvenir from second year."  
  
Ron began to laugh. "Offer them a Canary Cream, or a Levitating Licorice Wand."  
  
"Not very original." Harry grimaced.  
  
"What about..." Ron began.  
  
"Well let's think about this." Hermione interrupted. "The objective is to stop someone attacking you."  
  
"So if you're thinking outside the square," Harry began, inserting a Muggle term, "Then all you really need to do is get them to leave you alone..."  
  
"Or buy yourself enough time to get away." Ron added.  
  
"Illusion Jinx." Harry said promptly. "You could cast it so that your attacker would whatever they wanted to see."  
  
Hermione nodded. "That's a little better. What about something to change yourself? But then I suppose that would be advanced Transfiguration." She frowned, puzzled.  
  
"What about if you..." Harry began, then gestured for Ron and Hermione to lean towards him. "What if you used a cross between Transfiguration, and an Illusion Jinx?"  
  
"Huh?" Ron looked bewildered.  
  
"What if you could make your attacker see something that isn't really there?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Something that they fear, or a bigger prize than you."  
  
"How would you do that?" Hermione asked, looking genuinely interested.  
  
"Well, there were a couple of spells I was looking at the other night. One of them was a spell that allows you to cast an image, like an echo of something else, you have to picture it in your mind, kind of like a patronus, except that it looks real, alive."  
  
"And you can make it whatever you want?" Ron asked.  
  
"From what I read, if you can picture it, you can project it." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Imagine being able to project Dumbledore around the school wherever you needed him, or..."  
  
"Dementors around?" Harry suggested. "A Hippogriff maybe, Acromantulas."  
  
"Is the spell hard to perform?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I've been working on it, and I haven't found it too hard." Harry shrugged. "I was thinking of teaching it in DA."  
  
"So you can do it?" Ron asked, wide eyed.  
  
"I've been practicing for a while." Harry admitted. "But remember when we all tackled the Boggart back in second year? How we had to think about what we feared, what the Boggart would turn into when it looked at us, and then make it funny? It's kind of like that. But you have to sort of picture it, and push the image out of your mind as well, make it real. It's hard to explain... you have to 'make' the image be seen."  
  
So how did you practice?" Hermione asked. "You always practice alone."  
  
"Dobby's been with me a whole lot lately. We head up to the Room of Requirement at night to practice, and I've been projecting for Dobby to see. I started out pretty small. A bug, then a bird, a cat, moving on to bigger things."  
  
"So what are you projecting now?" Ron asked.  
  
"And how have you been doing this without your body guards knowing?" Hermione stared at him disapprovingly.  
  
"Sneakily." Harry admitted. "It's not a whole lot of fun, having someone, or several someone's following your every move. It's a way of me having time out. I take the Marauder's Map with me, and I have Dobby for protection."  
  
"Can you show us this spell?" Ron asked. "And teach us?"  
  
Harry raised his hand and Professor Said moved over to them. "Professor, can Ron, Hermione and I leave the room for a little while? We want to work on a spell for creative defense,and I think we'll need a little more room."  
  
She glanced to the side of the room, where Tonks and Kingsley sat both watching, and reading alternately.  
  
"You will have to take your body guards with you Harry." Professor Said warned. "But I don't see any harm in it, as long as you have some idea of what you're going to do."  
  
Ten minutes before the end of class Harry, Hermione and Ron, along with Tonks and Kingsley, both of whom looked very impressed re-entered the room.  
  
"Just in time." Professor Said greeted them, gesturing for them all to sit down. "We're about to begin."  
  
In the next few minutes the entire room laughed hysterically as Jelly-Legs Jinxes were paired with Bat-Bogey Hexes, and Stink Charms were cast, along with a backfired Explosion charm that made Seamus look as though he'd up- ended a bucket of charcoal and ash all over himself.  
  
"All right you three," Professor Said turned to them. "You're up. We're all dying to know what you've managed to concoct."  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron all moved to the center of the room.  
  
"So what's the spell?" Professor Said asked.  
  
"Well," Hermione began. "From what was said, we gathered that the objective was to stop someone from attacking you, so Harry came up with... I don't actually know what it's called, but... we'll show you."  
  
"Echo Projectorum." As Harry spoke the words a large black dog appeared in front of him, moving and making the noises of a normal dog. At once everyone sat up and stared.  
  
"What..?" Lavender began.  
  
"Don't worry." Harry told her as the dog began to growl, hackles up and teeth bared in a very frightening manner. "He's not real." He passed a hand through the dog, and then spoke again. "Finite Incantatem." The dog disappeared into wisps of smoke.  
  
"Very good." Professor Said nodded. "But how do you propose to engineer the spell to our purpose?"  
  
"Any way you like." Hermione began. "If you can picture an image, then you can create an echo of it."  
  
"Animals, things, even people." Ron added.  
  
"But how do you propose to work it in with our task?" Professor Said prodded them, though she thought she had an idea of what they meant.  
  
Harry nodded and gestured for Kingsley to come towards him. "Echo Projectorum!" Almost everyone in the room cowered as a Dementor took shape, bearing down on Kingsley, until Harry spoke the words to end the spell.  
  
"With the demonstration before we were hoping that would calm people a little before Harry did the real part we wanted to show." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Here, I've got some chocolate here." Tonks told the Professor. "We thought we'd be prepared just in case some of the other students got upset."  
  
"Good." Professor Said nodded then addressed the class. "Now that we are all calm again, we should award points to the best. Now I think everyone who participated, and there were some very original means of defense, deserves five points. Make that ten for Seamus, for effort, Neville, Hermione, Ron and Harry. Class dismissed."  
  
At her words everyone began to pack their books up and leave the room.  
  
"Harry, a moment please." Professor Said gestured to him, then waved Hermione and Ron, as well as Kingsley and Tonks out of the room.  
  
"Professor, I..." Harry began.  
  
"You show an amazing talent." She interrupted. "Where did you learn that spell?"  
  
"Out of a book." He said quietly. "I've been practicing it for a while now, my house elf Dobby, he's been helping me, been my 'attacker'."  
  
"You learned that out of a book?" Professor Said looked shocked.  
  
"It's something I'm thinking about trying with the DA." Harry answered. "I try to learn the spells first myself before I start to teach the others. I started out pretty small, just bugs, then birds, that sort of thing."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Now I can create people."  
  
"People?" She looked a little surprised. "Can you show me?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Echo Projectorum." At once an echo of Professor Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the room. "I've been able to echo a lot of people." He confided in her.  
  
"Like who?" Professor Said asked gently. "Harry, you can talk to me."  
  
"My parents, Sirus, Cedric Diggory, Dumbledore, some of the other teachers, even myself."  
  
"And you can animate them?"  
  
"I can make them do whatever I want them too." Harry confirmed. "I figured what better way to avert an attacker than to present them with something else to draw their attention. If you can create a Dementor that's going to distract most people."  
  
"You're not wrong there." She smiled. "Well done, but in future, try not to create Dementors in my classroom."  
  
Harry nodded. "Sorry about that." He gathered his things together and moved towards the door.  
  
"Harry," Professor Said spoke his name, making him turn around. "Snuffles was a good dog, wasn't he?"  
  
"The best." Harry nodded. "Thank you Professor." 


	18. Dumbledore

A/N: I'm sorry, you can all say it, I suck at updating.  
  
Please let me know what you think, and Laura, no spoilers if you review. No spoilers.  
  
Samantha.  
  
CH I Shall Endeavor To Tell You.  
  
"What did the Professor say?" Hermione asked as Harry walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Not much, she seemed a little surprised, then at the end she asked me not to create Dementors in the classroom again."  
  
"At least we're free for the afternoon." Ron sighed. "What do you think about heading down to the lake?"  
  
"I could do my reading for Arithmancy while we're there." Hermione smiled.  
  
"That sounds good." Harry nodded.  
  
"Master, how is class being Master Harry Potter?" Dobby asked as he appeared.  
  
"Class was fine Dobby." Harry told him. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Harry Potter must give Dobby all of his books, for Harry Potter must go." Dobby told him. "I has a note for you from the Professor." Dobby fished the note out from one of his socks, which looked like leg warmers on him. Harry passed his books to Dobby, who sent them upstairs with a snap, while he opened the note.  
  
'Harry, I promised that you and I would talk regarding certain issues, and find that my evenings have become very full.  
  
However I am free this afternoon should you wish to speak with me, you can find me in my office. Sincerely, Dumbledore.'  
  
Harry read the note silently to himself. "I won't be able to make it down to the lake." He found himself saying. "Another meeting?" Hermione asked, looking sympathetic.  
  
"Something like that." Harry nodded, "You two have fun without me."  
  
"Come on then Harry, the sooner you get there, the sooner you can leave." Tonks told him.  
  
Harry didn't say a word to correct her as he and his bodyguards made their way up to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Enter!" Dumbledore called out once Tonks had rapped heavily on the door.  
  
"You sent for Harry, Professor." Kingsley answered.  
  
"I did." Dumbledore rose from his chair and nodded. "There are several matters that I wish to discuss with Harry, things that are deeply private so I would ask that you leave us for now. I will contact you when we have finished."  
  
"Are you sure?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Quite sure, thank you." Dumbledore nodded. "Please leave us."  
  
Once Kingsley and Tonks had left the room Harry stood there, facing the Professor, feeling a little awkward. "Please Harry, take a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the vacant chairs opposite him.  
  
Harry sat down quietly and waited for Dumbledore to speak again.  
  
"Would you like some tea Harry?"  
  
Dumbly Harry nodded, watching as Dumbledore poured two cups of tea, adding sugar to both cups.  
  
"So, do you have any specific questions you'd like to ask me?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered, feeling his mouth go a little dry, and he reached for his cup of tea, wrapping his hands around the mug. "In my first year, in the hospital wing, I asked you why Voldemort would want to kill me, and you said I wasn't ready for the answer. I know about the prophecy now, and I know about who Voldemort was and some other things, but why me in the first place? I mean really he had a choice, Neville or me. Why did he choose me to mark, when he didn't know what the prophecy was back then?"  
  
Dumbledore paused to drink some of his tea before speaking. "I don't really know the answer to that Harry, the only one who would know is Voldemort.  
  
I can speculate though, and the conclusion that I have drawn after thinking on the question for many years is that Voldemort drew parallels between your life and his, even when you were a baby. Your mother was a witch yes, but she was also Muggle-born, and sometimes Lily's family had difficulty understanding her. Your father on the other hand was the only son of a couple of which both were the descendants of ancient wizarding families. But as I say, that is only my thoughts."  
  
Harry nodded, shifting in a slightly uncomfortable way. "When Voldemort rose, and he took my blood, you said that it was so he'd have the same protection as I do. Why would he want that? And what will that protection give him?"  
  
"You know that when your mother died to protect you, she left a lasting 'imprint' on you, in you. "Dumbledore looked directly at Harry as he spoke, watching Harry carefully as he nodded. "That imprint is stronger than magic, stronger even than Avada Kedavra, and that is why as a one-year- old baby you were able to survive the curse that killed both your parents. So when Voldemort insisted that he use your blood in the potion to create himself another body, he made an error."  
  
"An error?" Harry asked, suddenly finding his voice. "I don't understand."  
  
"Voldemort took your blood so that among other things he could touch you, and so that the protection your mother gave you would pass to him. But that imprint your mother left on you was love, and so I believe that the protection Voldemort has from that is not as strong as it is in you. I believe that it may also play a part in his undoing, but of course that has yet to be seen."  
  
Harry sat there quietly for moment. "Professor, Sirius didn't die. Not really. He was Stunned and he fell... through the Veil."  
  
"What brought this about?" Dumbledore asked gently.  
  
"A dream." Harry admitted. "I had a dream not last night, but the one before. Sirius told me that he was coming."  
  
Dumbledore started, leaning forward. "What exactly did Sirius say to you in your dream?"  
  
"Harry, I'm coming. Don't worry, I'm coming." Harry said quietly. "I didn't know if he meant it literally, or whether he meant something else."  
  
"Curious." The Professor's eyes twinkled for a moment, then returned to normal.  
  
"And since the start of the term, sometimes I wake up at night, suddenly, like someone's touched me on the shoulder. There's never anyone else there though, and all the other boys in my dormitory are sound asleep." Harry added, then pressed on. "Once I woke up and went downstairs, to the common room and asked Dobby if he'd been up in my dormitory, but he said that no one had been upstairs yet."  
  
"I must admit to you Harry," Dumbledore began, almost as though he was trying to divert the conversation to another topic. "I was worried, that you would ask me a series of questions I wouldn't be able to answer. But I should tell you about the meetings you keep being called to." Dumbledore paused to pour them both some more tea, and provide a plate of cakes. "You are called because Minister Fudge seeks to exert control over us both. Me, because he suspects that I am up to something, and you because he sees you as an icon. You had him worried in the last meeting, telling him that you didn't care."  
  
"I don't." Harry told him. "I know what I have to do, so whatever Fudge does, or doesn't do... I don't care, as long as I can keep my friends safe and out of danger, I don't care. Fudge hasn't done anything for me."  
  
"Harry, you don't need to be this way. You shouldn't be angry with Cornelius. He like the rest of us, is only human, and we all make mistakes."  
  
"But his cost so much." Harry fumed. "When he makes mistakes people die."  
  
"That is true." Dumbledore nodded, bowing his head. "But I myself have also made errors, errors which have caused people to come to harm."  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"Harry, it was I who suggested that your parents go into hiding where they did."  
  
"Voldemort would have found us anyway." Harry shook his head, almost startled by the realization, and by his own usage of the collective word, 'us', in reference to his family. "Wormtail would have told him, wherever they went."  
  
"Then you have a bigger heart than I, Harry." Professor Dumbledore told him. "Because so far I have been unable to completely forgive myself."  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Harry said quietly. "You couldn't have known."  
  
"Did you have anymore questions for me, Harry?"  
  
"No sir." Harry answered.  
  
"Then Harry you are free to go, and also free to return here, and speak with me again, any time you wish." Professor Dumbledore told him, but to Harry, the elderly man looked much older than he had only minutes before. 


End file.
